What can I expect from a flower?
by vitaliusdeos
Summary: A comical story of a thief and a loudmouthed girl. Will Skye ever understand Violet? or will she change him? Rated T for cursing and mild blood and low blood pressure attacks, a SkyexOC story Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, and flamers just stay away because I do not wish to get into fights, actually I will not ask you to comment on it.

Criticism is encouraged as I want to improve on my writing and IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM I do not own ANY OF THE HARVEST MOON CHARATERS except for violet as she is my OC

* * *

(Onto the story)

"Don't you think this is too soon?" a woman exclaimed,

"I said I was going to go, didn't I Leann?" Leann stepped back as the orange haired girl passed by. "I can understand that your uncle died, violet but isn't it going a little far to take over the farm? I mean you have no experience in farming..."

Violet sighed and continued walking onto the boat, while fixing her backpack, "I'll be fine! Don't worry" she smiled as she turned to pass the captain. Violet walked down the hallway of the boat to her room "Forget Me Not huh…" she flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. The boat sailed along the water, and it eventually reached the dock of mineral town, BROOOONNNGGG!! "WOAH!!" Violet flipped out of her bed "ow" she moaned as she was curled up with her feet behind her head and butt proudly in the air. "We have docked at mineral town" Violet heard the captain say and sat up '_how long have I been sleeping?'_ she thought.

Violet picked up her backpack and walked out into the main part of the boat. "Are you Violet?" Violet quickly turned around to see an old man with black hair, white tee-shirt, black pants and had his eyes closed, "In the name of all that is crap don't surprise me please!" she coughed.

"My apologies, I am Takura, your uncles partner who helped out on the farm, I've come to lead you to Lunar Farm" "more like life partner" she mumbled, he ignored the mumble and looked at the bag she was carrying. "Do you need help with that?" Violet scratched the back of her head, "It's alright I can handle it" she laughed nervously.

As they headed toward the farm violet kept on looking at his face, he picked up on it and looked at her "is there something wrong with my face?" Violet placed her hand into her hair "sorry I was just wondering how you see with your eyes closed" he looked forward again "I don't…" she stared, "EHHH then how do you see?" "It's magic" he laughed "yeah right old man…" she muttered.

When they finally got to Lunar Farm, Takura showed her where everything was, and told her to take today off because of the trip. "y'know I'm not that tired" before he walked off he turned to her "I know, make this time useful to get to know the villagers" Violet continued to mumble and walked off.

"Hmm where to go first…." As Violet pondered which person to meet first she bumped into an inn "whelp I guess this is the first place I'll go to" she pondered as she went inside. Inside a woman named ruby was arguing with her son "please rock can you just clean the floors…" sighing and shaking her head, "I've already done the dishes." Ruby sweat dropped "only one" Violet listened in on the quarrel and was debating on whether to leave them be or stay but before she could decide she heard "oh a customer, I apologize if I caused any awkwardness" Ruby said as she bowed.

"Not at all, and sorry I'm not a customer…" Ruby looked at Violet as if she recognized her, "oh then you must be Jack's niece." "Niece I didn't know the old farmer had a niece" Rock examined her "not bad" "do it when I'm not looking Blondie" Violet hissed as she put a smile back on her face.

"Oh how could I be so rude" the plump woman exclaimed "I forgot to introduce myself! my name is Ruby, and this is my son Rock" violet introduced herself and said she had to go then, and walked out of the door before anything else stopped her.

"Where to go next, hmmm…" she said she headed towards the bar meeting Griffin and Muffy, and eventually all of the other people. She sat down at the goddess's pond and huffed "Wow, I didn't know there were so many villagers, and it's only 10:45 P.M, but for some reason I'm tired…"

Violet lay on the grass "well I guess I'll try and rest my eyes though" she listened to the sound of the river, her eyes started to close but then she heard a rustle in the bushes and shot up again "who's there, I was about to fall asleep!" she continued to hear rustling, so she quietly grabbed her shoe and threw it in the direction of the rustle "OW" came a rather masculine voice, "Come out, or else" Violet was up now and had a Hammer behind her

"No need for a fair maiden to be so angered by a rustle" violet snorted "fair…maiden? Sorry stalker but I'm not fair or a lady" the boy looked at her with disgust "Stalker, I am no stalker" Violet continued to laugh "then why were you in the bushes, only a stalker would spy on a girl!" she then started to cough a bit "do you have a name whitey, I mean how old are you?" the white haired man shook his head but then pulled a smirk "The name is Phantom Skye prince of the stars and a ladies man. I was born with this hair… Now, may I ask fair maiden what is your name then?" Violet burst out laughing, Skye looked at her confused "Just call me the crapper from hell" She tried her best to act serious.

"Such vulgar language, please be serious" violet coughed again, "Sorry but you're going to have to call me that name before I answer." For a second he looked as though he scrunched up his nose but then said "May I ask your name…crapper from hell?" she smiled and said "Yes, the name's Violet." He went back to smirking "Violet…what a wonderful name, unlike that vulgar one" Once violet calmed herself down she finally took a better look at him.

"Hmm…." He noticed her stare, "what have my charms already gotten to you?" she shook her head "no I'm just thinking how egotistical you are." his jaw dropped "Never have I seen a beautiful Maiden act so vulgar and rude!" violet shrugged, "I've always been a little rude, and vulgarity is me, so if you don't like it then go BEEP yourself" she said before she walked past him and left the goddess pond, leaving him gob smacked. "Ah it feels good to ruin ego!" Violet chuckled as she walked into her house and flopped on her bed "but I guess maybe I should apologize for what I said at the end…"


	2. Hemoptysis?

Again I own nothing but Violet and enjoy the story!

* * *

Violet woke up next morning with a knock on the door; she groaned and threw one of the slippers beside her bead to the door. The knock got louder and she felt like she had no choice but to answer the door. She stumbled from side to side wondering who would wake her up in the morning.

"who is it" she groaned, "I'm sorry to wake you miss Violet, my name is Mayor Thomas and I've just come to tell you that I will be picking up your produce between 4 – 5 PM!" The midget man squeaked. Violet stared at the midget before slowly closing the door muttering good to know.

she collapsed onto the ground. "Why does every one I first meet from somewhere have to be weird looking, just like stalker, or mole….." she murmured before falling asleep again, or at least she hoped until mole knocked on her door.

"Violet you need to get to work!" she shot her eyes open "AT SIX IN THE MORNING?!" "….yes…" was all she could hear, "ugh why does mol- I mean Takakura start farming so early, I usually woke up on an average of 9 AM barely getting to school on time…." She picked herself up and forced herself out of the door, into her huge a**ed full of dead weed field. She twitched in various placed with a giant "you've got to be kidding me" look on her face.

"Oh well, time to get to work!!" she grabbed her sickle and started chopping the weeds away, until she started feeling a little dizzy, and walked over to the bar. "Hey Muffy can you get me some really calciumized banana and milk drink?" she said while sitting herself down on the chair. "uhh Violet we don't sell such a thing" Muffy sweat dropped at such a question.

"Then can you just blend a banana and milk together?" Violet almost looked pleading to her. "Why not blue mist or some other drinks like that hun?" She shuddered from the word 'blue mist' "it's a long story…" was all she said. Muffy looked almost intrigued by Violet's answer, "You know, I have time" she smiled.

Violet looked at her and then down at the counter "Sorry Muffy not to sound rude but I don't really trust anyone enough yet to say anything about myself."

"it's okay, I'll wait, after all it's probably a good story if your hiding it" she giggled, violet twitched, "giggling is for girls not women!" muffy was taken aback " where did that come from?" violet's purple eyes got darker looking by the second "That son of a ***** stole my necklace, no wonder I was more tired then usual" she yelled.

"You know a whole days worth of working on a farm can also do that to you" violet glared at her "No naturally that much work would've been a synch for me" Violet paused for a minute "Do you a man known as stal- I mean Phantom Skye?" Muffy started to blush "only the dreamiest, hottest, thief I know… why?" Violet pondered for a moment "That makes complete sense… anyhow I'll see you later!" Violet stated before she ran out of the door, and towards the pond "that no good stalker will get what's coming to him…."

'I first remembered that he was stalking me at the pond so maybe he goes there more often, I'll have to see…' she thought as she came to the entrance of the pond. Sure enough he was there looking at the pond, but turned swiftly around, by what to him looked like a terrifying monster with a rusty axe looking like it hadn't eaten for a week and found the first gullible prey to fall into it's hands.

"WAAH" was all he could say before he was thrown to the ground. "Give me back my necklace stalker" Skye looked at the axe pointed at his face and a very angry girl from the day before "Sorry it's a custom for people like me to give back anything" he said mockingly. "That necklace means more to me then your life thief!" Skye winced at the word "I'd prefer to be called a person who borrows things" he smirked in his situation.

"Well then I guess you won't mind losing your head then" he went pale by the threat as he knew even he couldn't escape a pissed girl holding him down with an axe to his throat. He then smirked again causing Violet to push the axe closer to him "How about this fair maiden, you call me oh so sexy Skye with a cute voice, or tell me why you want it back so badly." Violet stood there surprised "and what makes you think I'll do either?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because…" he replied "I will take it as you don't really need the necklace as much as you say you do…" the smirk got wider on his face. Violet closed her eyes "….The necklace is important because I suffer from Hemoptysis, a disease that effects your lungs by coughing up blood, I was born with this problem, but the necklace negates the effect caused by the disease." Skye looked down "I apologize, I did not know you were suffering so much…" he heard a snort, "Don't be, without it how would I feel what other people feel, anyway it's not all bad."

she then grinned "I actually got to skip a lot of things because of it, and I like how I have an excuse to kiss boys" She slapped her mouth shut. "You know that snorting shouldn't come out of a fair maiden's nose, and then I hope you won't mind this."

Skye slipped out of her grasp, and planted a kiss on her momentarily. Violet shrugged "That wasn't really special if it was just to make me blush, and sorry 'hun' but kissing to me is like a hand shake and doesn't mean anything to me."

"But then how?!" she shrugged again "I may not look it but I'm actually a humongous pervert and very picky with men's packs" she began to grin. "then how come you have no side effects from this disease?" He went back to his smirking, "first time you saw me I coughed a bit, it's not just something that I have problems with momentarily, and the necklace only stops the pain as well as the blood" Skye continued to smirk but then handed the necklace to her "I guess you explained enough hehe" he chuckled before disappearing.

* * *

Yes Hemoptysis is a real disease but I am going to change it's effects slightly, because of reasons:D

Anyhow to be continued!


	3. Belgin Waffles

Me: Ugh have you ever had three nosebleeds in a day? A personal record for me lol

I do not own harvest moon just Violet!!!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Violet sighed and looked at the necklace in her hand, "You know you've caused more trouble then your worth… that's right necklace I'm talking to you." She muttered as she began to walk home. "Why is my left foot cold…?" She looked down to see a bare foot, of which she remembered throwing the shoe at Skye.

"I wonder if it's still where I left it." She walked over to the bushes, but she found no trace of her left shoe.

"Why does that stupid thief keep stealing things?" she realized what she said slapped her head at such a stupid question, "He's a thief for woolies sake, so then of course he's going to steal stuff…" Violet walked home and dressed into her nightgown "TIME TO DREAM ABOUT CHEESE!" she randomly yelled and fell asleep.

_Violet looked around "where am I?"_

_she saw a light."Vivi…." _

_violet looked around "who called me?"_

"_Vivi…do you not remember me?" Violet looked at the black haired man. "m-" _

_A giant waffle came up "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE BELGIN WAFFLES BEHIND!!, AREN'T I YOUR FRIEND?!" _

_Violet looked at the waffle "What the hell?!" Violet started to feel pain surge through her body and started to cough…_

She lifted herself up and started coughing up blood "alright *cough" that's the *cough" last time I work hard without my necklace…" she hacked a bit more before hearing a giant bang on the door

"Violet are you okay?!" She walked to the door, and opened to find an open eyed Takakura who was looking at all of the blood on her shirt.

"W-w-w-what h-happened?!"

Violet grabbed a towel, "Sorry… my stupid disease hit me again." she then remembered something "OH yeah Please Do not tell anyone I have this! If word got out, people will become annoying and I'll be treated like a little baby…." Takakura just stood there, "Only if you explain your situation to Dr Hardy." Violet smiled "I've already told him my situation, so don't worry" Takakura mumbled something before telling her to get to work and walked off. "Such a quiet person… must be because he lost his life partner." Violet got dressed and walked over to the bar "I think I'm going to do some farm work tonight, after all it's easier to do so." She walked inside to find Muffy serving Marlin some blue mist.

"Oh hello there Violet" Muffy waved to Violet as she walked over to a stool.

"Hey Muffy could you get me some milk, I kind of feel urged to drink some." Muffy blinked before she asked Griffin for the milk, "here you go." Violet took the milk and drank half of it. "Hay Marlin you shouldn't be drinking at 10 in the morning!"

Marlin looked over to her and grunted.

"That's a nice way to reply." She then grinned "I'll enjoy breaking that habit of yours!" she laughed, Marlin took a step back, or more rather fell out of his stool, covering himself with the rest of his blue mist.

"You suck…" Was all marlin said before he got up and walked out. "Wait Marlin, you forgot to p-" SLAM

Muffy sighed "Violet you just made us lose business, you're paying for that drink!" Violet shrugged and placed her hands up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for him to walk out…" She mumbled before getting back to her milk.

"So what are _you_ doing here so early in the morning?" Muffy raised an eyebrow, while cleaning the glass that Marlin drank out of.

Violet sighed, "No I don't do farming during the day, also I only have 9 turnips growing, it's not like it's a huge job to do…." Violet stopped and then continued "also I wanted to tell you about why I don't like blue mist"

Muffy almost dropped the glass she was cleaning "you trust me?!"

Violet shrugged again "why not, I think you have a reason to know, also I need someone to tell my stories to, but you have to absolutely swear that you don't tell anybody" She glared at Muffy as Muffy gulped. "I promise." Was all she said.

* * *

To be continued


	4. Buh, of the Beachieness

Mahahaha since I'm bored I'm going to say this ELVES ARE TEH SHMEX!!!!!

Now onto the story =_=

* * *

Violet sipped more of her milk.

"Well you see when I was about 14 I was tested by Doctor Hendrick for alcohol reactions, and trust me I am apparently one super violent drunk…"

Violet laid her head down in her arms, "you see for a month I was tested with reactions to different experiments, because of 'something' and my reactions to certain consumable items also changed…."

Muffy nodded curiously at her "one day Dr. Hendrick gave me blue mist and… hehe let's just say that I had 2 men prying me off of him after probably cursing my head off… it was not a pretty sight."

Muffy sweat dropped "so what exactly was this 'something'?"

Violet coughed "Hemoptysis."

"Huh?" Muffy looked at her confused

"Hemoptysis" Violet repeated "it's a lung disease, but it's not serious… and…."

She got right into Muffy's face with a big shadow under her eyes "You will not tell ANYONE, Right?"

Muffy paused for a minute "Why?"

Violet leaned away and stuck her hand into her backpack. "Trust me I will haunt you for the rest of your life if you tell," Violet took the money out of her pocket, "here's for the blue mist, after all it was my fault you lost business."

Violet turned around and reached for the door "I promise!"

She abruptly stopped "I promise you hun I'll keep any secret you tell me weather I'm stupidly drunk, or being burned in hell fire!"

Violet laughed. "And when you say 'being burned in hell fire', you actually mean getting your hair wet?"

Muffy giggled, "yeah something to that extent."

Violet left the bar and walked down to the lower parts of Forget-Me-Not valley, not really thinking where she was going she bumped into something, "oh, I'm really sorry I didn't mean …."

"It's quite alright dear," Nina smiled.

Violet guiltily smiled, trying to break the mistakes awkwardness, "I just hope I didn't hurt you,"

Nina checked herself, "No bones broken in this old body of mine, you don't have to worry,"

Violet sighed. "Alright then," she brought herself back into ego mod "Right, I'll see you later then" she said before she ran down to the beach.

"Such a nice girl," Nina thought to herself before she continued on her walk.

When violet got to the beach she could determine that the time was around three in the afternoon, but she abruptly stopped. "Oh, crap I forgot my drawing book…" she turned around, ran home, grabbed her book and ran back, sitting on the beach huffing

"Okay I'm incredibly unfit…." She flipped through the pages and landed on a blank, "Now time to draw!" a couple of hours passed as she was muttering, erasing, laughing maniacally, and smiling at the creations she was working on.

"Ah drawing yaoi is fun," she patted her book and set it to the side, "but not as nice as sitting down and relaxing, and since I couldn't fall asleep on the ground the first night I was here, so I shall sleep this night."

"Not this night I'm afraid fair maiden"

Violet groaned, "There we go with the fair maiden crap… hey did you steal my shoe?"

The thief pondered for a second. "What if I did?"

Violet snickered "Then I'd have proof that you were a stalker."

Skye then pondered again, "…and if I didn't fair maiden?"

Violet smiled "Then the truth about woolies stealing your shoes myth is true," she laughed.

"Woolies? Aren't they overcoats?" Violet crossed her legs

"No I'm talking about sheep, I use to call them woolies when I was younger,"

Skye chuckled "then you must've been a cute, beautiful, fair maiden back then." Violet grimaced.

"First of all I was not cute, and all the past pictures of me look like a little evil gremlin ready to eat your children." Skye chuckled again but remained quiet as he noted in his brain that she was an indestructible wall that not even a super powered hammer could break through.

Violet grabbed her book "can I see that?" Skye had his eyes on the book, "if it's not rude by me asking."

Violet looked at the book, and then him, "even though I don't like you much, I'll warn you on this, you'll live longer not seeing the evil little contents in this book,"

he smirked "I can handle anything, after all I am a phantom thief."

Violet pondered a little while longer before she gave him the book, "Your funeral…" Skye looked almost honored to look at drawing book, but his face from an awe came to a more surprised look, and then a bit of a disturbed now and then, before he finished the book, looking like he regretted looking at it.

"They were…..nice." he gave the book back "It was all gay guy's…"

Violet held back a snicker, "Don't worry this is actually my yaoi book, this is a conglomeration of work through last year, my real art book is actually hidden."

Skye smirked again "hmm and I thought I was the master of tricks but you tricked me," He then spotted blood on her "What's that?"

Violet stopped grinning, and punched his arm,

"It's nothing." She yawned, "Whelp it's time for me to get to work." Skye grabbed her arm before she could walk home, "Not until you tell me what blood is doing on a fair maidens face,"

Violet frowned, "I said it was nothing so leave it alone!"

* * *

Hendrick is pronounced (hen-dr-I (like chick)- ck (like ckh))

To Be Continued


	5. Miel!

School work is hard but I've only got around 2 weeks left to do… so it's not all bad

Onto the story

* * *

Violet stood there for a minute, listening to the ocean, as Skye smirked as he tightened his grip on her arm so that she couldn't escape from him. She rubbed the blood off

"How funny, you barely know me for a day, and yet you act like you've known me since childhood…" she turned away, "even if you were to torture me, I wouldn't answer."

Skye held his grip on her arm, "I don't know much but telling by the scar on your arm I say you had something like that happen."

She smiled, "That's exactly what happened, but you know that scar was from tripping on a sharp sword in a weaponry shop."

"Why where you in a weapon shop?"

Violet chuckled, "It's kind of a long story, lets just say it consists of stepping on a muffin, and being surprised by my friend who owns the shop. It took 5 stitches to keep it closed, and I didn't cry once." Violet smiled.

"If it was at an age that you were crying how old were you then dear?" Skye let go of her arm and picked up her book

"10 years old, but I was a crybaby back then." She then slapped her mouth

"hmmm… not to change the subject but didn't you tell me you wouldn't say anything?"

She made a mental crap before answering "once I feel a comfortable atmosphere I can open up a little bit, also since you have to figure out a fact about me before I tell you a story, now can we continue continuous conversation sequences after I'm done with farming?"

Skye shrugged and followed her, "you know you still didn't answer my previous question."

Violet turned her head to the side, "Only if you tell me something about yourself…"

He was intrigued at how she managed to make his job of figuring her out much more difficult. "Oh such a beautiful maiden asks about such an evil thief? I'm flattered." He did a playful sigh, and continued, "fine mostly anything you wish to know, but only because,"

Violet already knew the answer "because I'm 'special'?"

"Your spe- yes…"

She faintly laughed "how cliché, fine then, its Hemoptysis, or a disease that causes me to cough up blood, and lose energy quickly… I'm guessing you've never heard of it."

"Then why are you working on a farm instead of resting and making sure to keep your body healthy?!"

Violet thought about his answer and remembered "because…" 

_"Miel" _

_The doctor took her into his arms "Vivi you shouldn't be walking around, your body suffered enough damage" _

_The little girl giggled "No need mommy and you take good care of me," she smiled giddily. _

_Another doctor came in "Dr. Hendrick Violets body has become weaker, the loss of blood from the sword was too much for her body recuperate," _

_"Miel what are they talking about? Is there something wrong?" _

_Dr Hendrick smiled to her. "Nothing to worry about my dear." He set her down and walked toward a staff only room. _

_A man with long red hair walked up behind her, he spoke in deep voice, "A strong spirit connected to a weak body, if you wish I could make your life easier." Violet didn't speak; she just stood there and nodded. _

_"Violet!" Violet turned around. "Come here we need to check your heart rate. She ran over and sat on the bed. Dr Hendrick placed the stethoscope on her chest, but to his amazement the irregular heart beats became stable and her body rate became stable. "I don't believe it" he looked amazed, "It's a miracle..." _

"Because my disease was mostly cured the day I met a red headed man." She laughed to herself, "It was because of the red stone on the locket, that's why it was so important to me."

Skye smiled and it was a sincere smile. "You know you have yet to cease my amazement."

They got to the farm as she watered her plants "who knew that watering 9 plants would take forever."

Skye giggled, "You know you're pretty nice when you're not trying to kill me."

She twitched "Giggling is a girly girl quality, Men and Woman should never giggle, even if he is a complete puss!"

Skye chuckled "I guess I take that back, your emotions are very unpredictable." Then he noticed the puss word "I am no wimp." Violet snorted, "If you're a thief then you're a wimp, only wimps run away when their caught."

"…I guess your right on that" he smirked, "You were going to ask me a question?"

Violet pondered, and took out cards. "Tell me what your favorite song is?"

Skye fell back, "What kind of question is that?!"

Violet rolled her eyes, "Just answer the question…"

He had a tiny bit of a shadow blush on his face "I don't exactly know the name of the song but it kind of goes like this," He starts to hum the song.

* * *

The red headed guy is HG in Animal parade^^

Tuh beh continued


	6. aNOTE?

Sorry it's been a little while, school is almost done, and I can only write during the night lol… I know their short but unfortunately due to laziness and the fact of not being bothered to write more then a page and a bit I can't exactly do more (especially at two in the morning) so I hope you don't mind^^;

Story oAo

* * *

As Violet listened to the song, she closed her eyes, drifting into a small trance. The song like a wave was peaceful and flowing. He suddenly stopped his humming, placing a finger to his mouth.

"Why did you stop?" Violet opened her eyes again.

"I can't remember the rest of the song…" he chuckled.

"…………." There was a little bit of an awkward silence before Violet finally yawned and stated that she needed to go to bed. He nodded and left the farm in the blink of an eye. Violet walked into her house, and without warning flopped onto her bed, and fell asleep.

"_She is slacking off in her work, she needs to do more!" An angry man bellowed._

_ "Harvest King, she has worked and how do you expect her to do so much in 5 days, do you really expect her to do such a job so quickly?" the turquoise haired woman protested. _

_The Harvest king sighed "her uncle had 15 harvest sprites, a chicken coop, AND a cow barn on the third day he was here. You haven't even talked to her and yet you pity her?"_

_ "I do not pity her, she just doesn't do a ridiculous impossible task in three days, plus she didn't have the amount of money to start of with baldy." She sneered. _

_"Your just a…. baldy…. Did you just call me baldy?!" he fumed, "That is it! I'm going to punish you, and her for slacking off!" _

_He grabbed the goddesses arm and turned her to stone, but before he could punish the farmer, a hundred harvest sprites tried to hold him down. _

_"Yeah baldy, you being way too mean baldy!!! King BALDY!!!!" many of them kept on repeating baldy even after the harvest kings face turned red, "I said not to call me baldy!!" and with that he trapped them all into a different dimension. "Huff, huff, oh crap I just got ride of my servants… fine then I'll punish the farmer by freeing the harvest goddess, and to do so she has to release 60 harvest sprites." He laughed at his idea._

'BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!' Violet sprang forward hitting her head on her knee before slamming her fist hard onto the 'Stop' button causing the plastic to crack, and allow the alarm clock to fall to the floor. "For crap's sake, I can't wake up at six and go to bed at two…." She stumbled into the kitchen, grabbed herself a banana, and almost walked out of the house before she noticed a note.

"Hello what's this?" she picked the note up "dear farmer girl (violet is it?), I got in a fight with the harvest goddess, and now she is sealed in another dimension, you have to free sixty of the harvest sprites to let her go, f you do not fulfill this order then I will ask the harvest god to remove the power of which heals your disease for not fulfilling your end of your quota…. Sincerely Harvest king." Violet blinked at the note,

"you have to be screwing with me…." She crumpled the note, "WHAT THE HELL!?" She heard a knock on the door.

"VIOLET STOP SCREAMING AND GET TO WORK!!!!!!" she threw the note away before grabbing her watering can, and headed outside.

While she watered her plants she kept on muttering random things such as, "grr… strawberries if it weren't for the fact that you sell well you would never set root into my farm" and other things that would discourage the poor little seedlings.

"Violet how long have you been talking to plants?" a cheerful voice came behind her.

"ever since I was five but the first time it was to encourage the plant to grow… after all my dad always did say that if you encourage to a plant then it will grow." She growled at the plant before finishing the last and throwing the watering can onto the floor.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad has happened?" Muffy said, confused at the situation. "i dunno... (captain obvious) Because I got a note today, and it did not have good news…"

Muffy gasped "Don't tell me! The Phantom Skye sent you a letter about stealing something at your house?"

"No it was about… what? He leaves notes?"

Muffy giggled "you didn't know he warns the people he steals from ahead of time?"

Violet shook her head "what a weird thing to do"she grinned, "wait how did you know I knew skye?"

Muffy Shrugged, "I just figured, actually everyone in this valley knows him, he's practically stolen from everyone, and I hear he's apparently very hot" she blushed thinking about it.

"Only if you consider hot a bishie with cow print, shirt and purple pants to be hot, I mean c'mon he would look better in a frilly dress or black leather might look better." Violet sweat dropped. "Also I thought he was a girl when I first met him…"

Muffy gave Violet a frown. "You know most girls fall for more effeminate guys…"

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head (yeah maybe)

* * *

To be continued


	7. Manrape?

Sorry I haven't updated the story in a while…. I got caught up in drawing and playing video games! Enjoy cracktastic story

Story =_=

* * *

Four weeks passed from the time that violet received the letter from the harvest king, and she has saved a total of 14 harvest sprites. She could finally afford a chicken coop, and named her first chicken Dork, she picked up Dork, "Maybe my next one will be called demented, what do you think Dork?"

Dork clucked, violet sweat dropped, "That was helpful…. Next time I should as a piece of paper where the hot springs are…."

Violet placed Dork down. "Speaking of paper I haven't seen skye around lately, maybe he screwed up somehow." She coughed slightly, and place food in front of the chicken before heading out.

"VIOOLETTTTT!!!!" Muffy ran to her holding a note, "guess what!"

Violet looked blankly at her "what?"

Muffy handed her the note, "Here read this!" she squealed,

Violet took the note and read aloud, "Tonight I'm going to bless my presence to your bar, love Skye"

Violet handed Muffy the note "So can you help us catch him?"

Violet shook her head.

"What, why?!" Muffy pouted.

Violet shrugged "I've got business to attend to tonight, so sorry, I can't help."

Muffy sighed, "not even for a little bit?"

Violet shook her head; "I've got something coming up sorry,"

Muffy turned and waved "well if you change your mind come to the bar! He'll come at 10:00" and with that she ran off of the farm.

* * *

(Violets point of view)

As Muffy ran off of the farm I remembered that today was special, after all I didn't want to see anyone really today. I walked out of my farm, ignoring everyone, and headed down to the beach. Once o got there, I sat down and absorbed the smell of the ocean. I suddenly fell asleep,

"_Violet are you okay?" I was on the floor gagging up blood; the pain was excruciating, feeling like my lungs would just burst any second from now. _

_"DR. HENDRICK!!" Hendrick came running out, and ran towards me, I was screaming, but because of the blood it was muffled, and sounded more like drowning then screaming, but I passed out not long after. _

_'This pain?' I thought to myself, 'how can it be so painful, why is it painful, like being burned on a stove x2…. Huh… I hear voices….'_

_ "Violet is stable but she looks like she might have overstressed herself, and I've never seen that necklace before. No matter what I do though I can't seem to remove it though.. And here I thought she was healing." _

_'Oh yeah the necklace that man gave me… he said it would have some kind of effect on my body… it feels so warm actually…like a fire in my heart…"_

My eyes fluttered open, the sky was dark, I looked around and then at my watch "12:00 AM eh?" I got up ready to leave when I heard something.

"Your cuminkch whisth me you bastardith" I turned around to see to figures, one trying to escape from the one holding onto them, stumbling as they do so, and by the sound of the slur one of them was seriously drunk. I ran over to see the commotion, and to my surprise it was Rock trying to rape… Skye? They didn't notice me, but from what I could tell, rock was stronger then Skye.

"I told you get off, I'm not GAY" he shouted as he tried to get the blond off of him.

*End of violet's point of view*

* * *

Violet crept around the two fighting, and jumped and hit Rock in the back of the head causing him to collapse, and then just for fun, she kicked Skye in the back causing him to fall flat into the sand.

"mrghflsh *gasp!* who did that?!" he turned around to see violet howling on her back.

"I ahahaha I did that! Your face was so priceless!! You should've seen it!"

Skye looked away, "A fair maiden shouldn't be out so late."

Violet got up "yeah but twelve in the morning is nothing for me, also I've never seen a man try to rape another, that was a first for me to see, man I feel sorry for you…"

Skye started going really red, "You know, fair maiden, that's a serious kick in the balls…"

Violet waved her hand "sorry..." She then saw parts of his body bleeding, and her expression changed from happy to serious.

"I didn't know he harmed you… Come on, I'm going to clean you up,"

She picked Rock up and thrusted him over her shoulder and took him to the inn before she took Skye to her house. She opened her door, and grabbed a first aid kit. "You'll need to take off you shirt, because it's pretty much mangled, and some of the medicine I use can sting quite a bit, so be ready for it," she smiled.

Skye willingly removed his shirt. Violet could see cuts bleeding on his body, plus a couple of scars on his back.

"it seems your thieving has caused you some pain hasn't it?" Violet stated as she started cleaning off some of the cuts.

"Most girls would completely blush to see a man like me like this, how come you don't…ow…"

"I'm use to blood, plus I don't really feel anything like most girls, love to me is like a chemical, it is just the equivalent of lust, just shaded in some parts."

Skye grimaced "You didn't answer my question," she poked into one of his cuts.

"OW! What was that for?!" He growled.

Violet grinned perversely, "I'm use to guy's bodies, especially because of some of my friends," She chuckled to herself, "they were always weird, and after all they would always find some way to take off their shirts… also do you remember me telling you that I was a pervert, what gave you illusions that I would mind it."

Skye covered up some of his body, "….Suddenly I feel violated."

Violet smiled again, "heh you're shier then I thought you would be, after all you come across as this very smooth talking thief… but for some reason I like that your not speaking like that."

She put away the cleansing wipes, and placed blood clotting cream on Skye's cuts, "Why, is my smooth talking bad?"

Violet shook her head, "No it's just I feel intimidated to talk nicely to you because it seems like you would make fun of me if I did, and when you don't intend to make things sound snobbish, it comes out that way which makes me a little bit annoyed."

She then grabbed the bandages, "Also because you flatter me too much it tends to come across like you're lying, just to get your way with me. That causes me to become resilient, so that's why I said, when your not smooth talking me, I feel more comfortable, and more willing to speak to you more like a friend then an enemy."

Skye sighed deeply, "I apologize…"

He got flicked on the forehead, "Why? There is no need for you to apologize, you fool, now-" she got up and walked over to the dresser, "This next thing I'm going to say I won't take no for an answer because if you leave you'll surely faint and re-bleed" She threw a shirt at him, "no matter what your sleeping with me tonight!"

* * *

T.B.C.

Yes I know I made skye slightly ooc, but it's easy to do okayD


	8. Rune?

SORRRYYYYYYY3 3 3 I've not posted in AGES! I've been so busy with school and drawing I forgot about this# so now I post up a new chapter3

Storyness!

* * *

Skye sat there jaw dropped, "I get no say in this fair maiden?" He said flabbergasted, "I thought you disliked me?"

Violet smiled, "Now where would all of the fun be if I were to hate you?" She walked over to the door, "I'm gonna get dressed into the other room don't peek unless your boy instincts take you over too much," She chuckled.

He rubbed the back of his head, "She confuses me too much, one minute she's talking to me about being annoying and then the next she's making me sleep with her." Just the thought made him blush.

While in the other room Violet was popping on her pj top, when the lights shut off.

"Oh flambazooes the circuit breaker must've crashed." She started walking towards the kitchen. Suddenly her heart started to pound at an incredibly fast pace, and then she coughed.

Skye was in the borrowed pants, and waited for her to come back in, but since the lights were already off in the room he didn't notice the circuit break. He did however hear coughing, so following his instincts he ran out of the room to find where she was, "Violet?" he called.

the coughing was getting closer, "Skye? It h-hurts… lungs burn *cough, cough*" Violet started hacking out blood.

Skye walked closer to her and knelt down to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"-kye, I'll be –ine just go ba-k to the room" she coughed.

"Your coughing." He retorted, but it wasn't just coughing, he felt something tepid hit his hand, he smelt iron and the stench of blood, "oh god you're coughing up blood! We've got to get you to the doctors," he exclaimed.

"There's no-ing they can do about it" she hacked out more blood. It was getting bad real quick.

"What can I do then?!" He yelled, tears started falling, it was dark so she couldn't see them.

"-ss me" She muttered.

"What?" he gawked.

She didn't repeat herself she just grabbed a lock of his hair and placed her lips onto his.

'Sweet? How can blood taste this sweet? I know I'm not a vampire, wait that's a stupid thought, of course I'm not a vampire, but why does this blood taste like perfume smells or elderflower tastes?' He thought.

After she was done, she removed her mouth from his and coughed once more, "….sorry" she muttered. She got up and walked over to the circuit breaker and switched the lights on.

On the floor black liquid was everywhere including on her face and shirt. "Why are you apologizing, and what is this?" he pointed to the black liquid, She tried to smile, but the pain from the coughing wore her out to much.

"blood" she said tersely.

"Blood? Blood is red not black." He gawked again.

"Not mine, it's black because of night, red in the day and black at night," she muttered as she grabbed a near by towel, skye got up and walked over to her.

"can I see something," he asked, his face close to hers. She raised an eyebrow, but let him continue, he drew his face closer and licked part of the blood off of her face, the same sweet sensation hit his taste buds again. "Why is it sweet to me?" he asked himself.

"You mean it tastes sweet to you? That means you're someone who can stop my blood from going haywire and…." She stopped herself, "eh never mind..."

"What? A cure?" he looked at her with a puzzled expression, she shook her head.

"It's nothing to get worried over, let me just clean up this mess and we can go to sleep, also look at your wounds?" She pointed to his shirt.

Skye looked down he was bleeding but for some reason it didn't hurt. Without speaking he walked over, and grabbed a towel and helped Violet clean up the mess. There wasn't quite as much blood as he thought because the had spread across the floor. Both of them placed the blood sopped towels on top of the washer machine (with another underneath of course) Violet changed her outfit, and they walked back to her room. Violet and Skye slept on the bed that she had.

"Oi, are you seriously going to sleep like that?" She asked.

Skye was flat against the wall, "geez I'm not going to kill if you touch me," She retorted, he was still in his position, "c'mon this is ridiculous, I mean any man would take advantage of this."

Violet's point of view

He chuckled, "I'm not any man fair maiden,"

I rolled my eyes, "Alright now you've gotten to my nerves," I grabbed his arms and laced them around my body. "I know that kiss disturbed you but just sleep and let your thoughts flow down the creek." I said quietly, almost in a hypnotizing voice.

It seemed to work after about 15 minutes because his head finally fell upon my shoulder and his breath was rhythmic and peaceful. I too drifted off to sleep, he somehow reminded me of my old dog….

_Rune! I walked over to the small white haired dog, it barked in response to its name being called. I ruffled around with his fur, and he just enjoyed the attention. _

_"You like that dog don't you Violet?" Dr. Hendrick walked over to me. _

_I smiled, "Yeah he's always been a great pet, and he puts up with a lot too." I giggled. _

_Rune nuzzled his head against my legs, and I continued to pet him, minus the fact that his butt was also in my face. _

_"Gosh dog can you get much more discussing, but comparison to your breath I might have to take the offer of your butt." I sighed, Miel laughed a bit. _

_I looked up and saw a familiar boy, he had white hair, and a bandage over his eye, he started running away. Leaving rune behind I chased after the boy, he was in view and he suddenly stopped, I ran towards him, but just as I tried grabbing him he ran away again. It continued like that until he finally tripped a rock and I managed to grab him until._

My eyes opened, and I was probably in the most awkward position since, well forever I guess. My cheek was against skye's chest, and his arms wrapped around me. One hand was comfortably on my butt.

"Probably having a sex dream I see…" I muttered.

"What sex dream," I heard his voice a lot more clearly. In my mind I had a giant busted stamp on my forehead… He looked down at me. "How perverted can you get?"

* * *

Lol Skye is a little ooc but how do you expect him to react to a character like VioletXD

TBC


	9. Growling Fest

Haven't updated this story in a while, sorry I've been busyOWO;;;;

Enjoy

* * *

Violet stared at Skye, "How perverted you say?" She asked, before shoving her face into his chest, and nuzzled like no tomorrow.

She felt him tense up, since he probably never got her kind of reaction.

Shaking himself back to his senses, he grabbed Violet's wrists and landed her onto her back. "I didn't know you were that desperate for a man, let me accompany you…."

Leaning in, he was suddenly flipped onto his back.

"No I think you're the desperate one." She smiled slyly,

Skye had a small hint of pink on his face, "I don't think so beautiful!"

Sending her onto her back, they went through the same sequence of getting on top until they hit the kitchen table.

Knocking on the door, Takura shouted, "Violet, what in cows are you doing in there?!"

Violet cursed before coming up with something.

"GRRR, Just Dominating this newly caught dog I found last night, it was ready to eat my chickens."

She looked to Skye and mouthed, "Whine like a dog."

Skye did an interpretation of a whining dog he heard when he accidentally dropped a bag of stolen goods onto its head.

"Alright then, whatever dominating it is, I'm sure you've scared him sh*tless…" With that he walked off.

Plummeting her head into Skye's chest, she made muffled words, "Man does having a cooperative thief work or what." She lolled.

"That growling you did sounded very creepy though."

"I used to do it all the time with Rune, he pooped everywhere… and the only way to get a dog to obey you is to dominate them." She reminisced,

"The…. Wha?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Nothing, I went too far into TMI land, anyhow just stay here until nightfall… wouldn't want you to get caught now, would we?"

Getting up, she brushed herself off, "Also I know this sounds stupid, but don't get yourself caught, Takura is really good at sniffing out suspicious things. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

He did a salute as she left. Sighing he got up and looked around. The house was quite small, from what he could see in the room; there was a fridge, table, writing desk, shelves, couch, and her bed.

Walking over to the writing desk he opened up a little sheet that poked out of one of the little drawers. Taking it out of the whole he turned it around to see two small children, a woman, man and another man right side of the woman, his face was blank. On the back.

It said, 'Violet, Viola, Cynthia, Leonhard, and Riki.' He gently placed it on top of the desk. He took a gander in one of the desk drawers after closing the upper part. There were few things inside, one said Yaoi book. He did not dare look at that book again, but below he saw another.

It had a small decoration on the front. Picking it up, he walked over to the bed and crossed his legs. There were several different pictures, most of them with similar looking characters, others were just different, once in a time drawing. Once finishing the book he skimmed through the rest of the uncompleted book to see if there were any other drawings.

One picture however, made him open his mouth wide open with a pink hue on his face. It was a drawing of him.

"She drew…… me?"

"**What are you doing with my book Mr. Phantom?**"

He turned his head around and screamed at the shadowy figure holding an axe.

She laughed, "Sweet baby Jebus, shoulda gotten that on tape." She said placing the axe back into her bag,

"W-Where did you put that thing?!" His body was still shaking, as he completely lost his smooth talking self.

"Magical bag, goddess gave it to me a while back, never thought I had to use it till recently."

He rubbed his chin, "Goddess you say, and what would be you're affiliation with the goddess be?"

Violet yanked his cheek to the side, "Nothing for a thief to know about, right?"

Grabbing her wrist, he pried her fingers off of his face. "I didn't know that anyone but the witch princess and I knew about the harvest goddess,"

Violet stared at him, "You know her?"

He smirked, reforming his flattery again, "Why yes beautiful, I have."

Violet placed her hands on her hips, "Then what does she look like?"

He shut his eyes, "I've only ever spoken to her once, but I remember she had turquoise hair, and dress."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Alright, you have seen her."

A clock rang 12 times; Skye looked around for the source of the noise,

"Time for lunch." Violet cheered as she walked over to the kitchen.

Skye stared at her with a blank face, "It's only twelve?"

She nodded, "We woke up at around 8 so it should make sense" She chuckled while taking out a pot.

He cocked his head to the side, "You can cook?"

Popping a vain, she replied, "Yes, I wouldn't bring out a pot if I didn't."

He closed his eyes, "Can you make curry?"

Turning on the heat, she poured water and rice into a pot. "Yes I can, why?"

His eyes brightened, "Could a fair maiden such as yourself make some for me?"

She glared, "I will if you call me by my real name. (and add a please while your at it)"

"Violet, can you please make some for me?"

She sighed, smiling, "I guess I have no choice."

Walking over to the fridge, she took out curry powder, a yellow herb, and a few spices. Skye sniffed around the room in search for anything to preoccupy himself while she was cooking, he searched inside of the desk again, this time finding a small plastic container.

Looking at the letters on the container he turned away,

"beautiful?"

"What is it Skye?"

"Are you sexually active?"

* * *

TBC


	10. Dog?

Enjoy

* * *

"Am I sexually…. Active?!" She dropped the spoon, and ran over to Skye, "What kinda question is that?!"

He showed her the container, it read 'The birth control pill'

She snatched the container away from him,

"Those are used for a different reason."

"What reason?"

"It doesn't matter Skye,"

"Tell me?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"With cherries on top?"

"I hate cherries"

"Then whatever fruit you like?"

"No, now drop it,"

"Not until you tell me."

"I told you I'm not going to…"

"Because?"

"Because, because…"

"Why?"

"The curry's burning,"

"Don't try to slip away."

"No really I smell it burning…"

The curry started burning on the top, Violet ran over to the pot, and turned the stove off, picking the burned parts out.

"Rice is done as well. Okay lunch."

Skye sat down in the couch, "I'm not going to eat until you tell me what this 'reason' is."

Violet rolled her purple eyes, "Okay then, more for me."

He looked away, the smell of the curry made his stomach grumble.

Pouring rice and curry onto a second plate, Violet patted the table, "I know you're hungry."

He didn't reply,

"Are you seriously that curious about what they are used for?"

He nodded.

Violet sighed, "If you come eat, then I'll tell you."

His eye brightened, "Well if you insist."

Sitting down, he picked up the fork, waiting for her to start speaking. "In addition to my Hemoptysis, I also have POS*, the pill is used as a cure for it, but because most people don't know what POS is they just assume I either misuse it, or what you thought."

He raised an eyebrow, "I think I've heard about that before, one girl I knew had it I think."

Violet nodded, "Not surprising, 50% of women get it."

He brought his emotion back to a smirk after he realized he was making a rather strange face. "Ah I see that's a large percentage of woman."

Finishing their lunch, violet reached picked up her plate, and reached out to Skye's. Grabbing her hand, he took the plate from her, "let me do that, you made lunch, and I'm putting you in danger by living here."

Violet shook her head, "Um, not really, if they find you in here, they'll just think of you as a thief entering a woman's home without permission." She laughed before standing up.

"By the way…."

Violet turned to him,

"Never mind it doesn't matter, thanks."

She cocked her head, with a rare sight of puzzlement on her face, "For what?"

"For the curry, despite the fact it was burned, you cook rather well."

"Rather well?" Twitching, she narrowed her eyes.

He shrugged, "Yeah, it was good for lunch."

She did an 'ahh I see' face before heading towards the door,

"I'm going to the bar, I won't be back till about 7, you should be leaving around that time anyway."

He focused on the dishes, nodding as she left.

Heading out the door, violet took out her hammer and started pounding on rocks, collecting all of the supplies she could. As the sky grew dark, she walked back towards her farm.

"Ack, get away from me!" She heard Skye yell, and the sound of a dog barking.

Pelting over to the farm, she spotted him in a tree, with the dog at the bottom wagging its tail happily, as if it wanted him to pet it.

Violet dropped the log she was carrying and ran over to the dog, nearly killing it when she hugged it.

"Oooh you're so cute, yes you are! Yes. You. Are! You smell gross, but you are sooo cute!"

"Please keep that thing away from me!"

Looking up she spotted him between two branches.

"Skye what are you doing up there? It's just a little puppy." She noticed fear in his eyes. "Are you…. Afraid of dogs?"

"It's kinda laughable but yes I am."

Violet looked down at the puppy licking madly at her face, "well then, I'll take care of her, and then train her not to bark at you, how 'bout that?"

He sweat dropped, "Beautiful, that probably wouldn't work,"

Violet grinned, "Watch me!"

"Now come down before I have to personally call the firefighters."

He sighed, and landed on the ground, she was still holding the dog, but kept it in her arms.

Looking at his watch, the time read eight o'clock pm, "Well beautiful, this is about the time I leave." He smirked before walking off, "Don't get yourself hurt before the next time we meet, alright?"

Violet sighed, "Shouldn't that be you, you dog hating thief." She said in a joking tone.

He turned around and waved, before disappearing.

* * *

TBC

POS* is Poly-cystic Ovary Syndrome, it truthfully can be cured with the birth control pill


	11. Excavation Site

Enjoy

* * *

2 weeks after Skye was at Violet's house, she found out that the dog was in fact a male puppy, and she called it Rune (II), and along with Dork, she obtained two new chicks and called them Demented, and Ball, because ball looked like a small yellow hopping ball that chirped.

Ssummer was halfway over. She was at the bottom lower section, close to Nina's hut chopping wood and crushing rocks. Rock nearby noticed her chopping the wood, and walked over to her,

"Heya Violet, whatcha doing?"

"Smashing rocks and wood, why?" she said as she crushed a giant rock with her hammer,

"What are you going to use the rocks for?"

She lowered her axe, and looked up, "That is something you'll find out in 8 days time." She smiled, chopping the wood.

"Hmm, can't you tell me just now?"

She sighed, "It wouldn't be secret if I told you, now would it, I know you don't like working, but at least refrain from pestering me about this." She coughed.

"Are you okay?" He asked reaching his hand out to her.

Flicking it away, she nodded while coughing, "It's nothing, really, I just have a cough from all the dust from the rock, nothing too big."

He looked rather unconvinced, but left it alone. "So need any help with that axe of yours?"

She almost dropped her hammer, "What? Don't you usually say you like all fun no work?"

He shrugged, "haven't you heard of joking?"

She rolled her eyes, "Go to the beach, you should enjoy yourself there,"

"How about a date?"

This time she did drop her hammer, "Um, excuse me?"

"A date, y'now go to the bar, get a couple of drinks."

Violet imagined her drunk self, "Sorry rock, I'm allergic to alcohol, trust me, my face balloons up if I have even a minor amount." She laughed,

"Oh well that's sad, they do have milk?"

she sighed, "I'm gonna be busy for the next month, so unless you're willing to wait that long I'd suggest going after another girl, besides I'm already dating."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, who is he?"

"His name is…. Cielo, a long distance relationship, but he's actually coming to meet me in 8 days time, to help me out with my secret project."

He sighed, "I really want to know, please tell me? I wanna know, and I promise I won't tell anyone!" He said in a begging tone.

Sighing, she said, "Okay then, if you manage to see Cielo before he sets step onto my farm (which will be really hard to do) then I'll tell you."

He smiled, "All right, I'm going to keep you to your word." He said, bending over and picking up her hammer, "here, now if you don't mind me, I have a date with the sea."

Violet laughed slightly as he handed her the hammer and left.

"Crap" She muttered, breaking a rock once he was gone. The harvest sprites she saved, teleported all of her material back to her farm, in exchange for medals and food.

Once she had gotten back to her house, her white poofty dog Rune, ran up to her and started making vibrant musical barks. Petting him, Violet walked inside, made some purple curry, and headed outside again. Walking over to the excavation sight, she went inside. In the 2 week duration, she had also discovered the mine site in the cave.

Heading down, she collected several silvers, ores, and gold. She thrusted her hammer on top of the stone, and hit gold,

"Jackpot." She grinned, as she picked it up and placed it into her backpack.

'Cough, cough." She started coughing more then usual, and took out her necklace. It was ¾ of the way black.

"Alright, I guess it's time to stop mining…." She muttered, placing the necklace back into her shirt, and heading back up to the surface.

"I DON'T WANT THAT FREAKING THIEF NEAR MY STUFF!"

Heading out of the opening, she spotted Carter with Flora.

"What is with all the ruckus" She muttered.

Turning to her, Flora smiled, "It's nothing Violet."

Carter popped several veins, "That no good phantom thief left a note that he was going to steal my artifacts tonight!" he roared, clenching and unclenching his fist, "and the problem is, there aren't enough of us to keep an eye out."

Violet pondered, "hmmmm… maybe I could keep an I out for you."

Flora looked almost astonished, "really?!"

"What? Is it shocking?" She said with puzzlement.

Flora shook her head, "It's just, we heard you apparently knew the phantom thief, and didn't want anything to do with him, or at least that's what Muffy said."

Quickly turning around, she made a zap note to kill some of Muffy's hair supplies. Turning back around she placed on her fake smile, "Well, since I've 'seen' him, I could give you a heads up."

They smiled, "Well it would help us, thank you Violet." Flora smiled, before leaving the site.

Carter walked over to her, "Thank you for doing this for us, I was a little skeptical about letting flora look for the thief, because I've heard about him being a roving male, but I've also heard rumors about how you can literally scare any man s**tless, so hopefully your presence here will scare that thief away." He smiled.

Sweat dropping, she chuckled slightly, 'Great, I've gained the name guy s**ter now~' She thought.

"No problem, I'm pretty sure I could." He nodded, before getting back to his research. Leaving the site, she headed towards the bar.

"Time to kill a certain someone." She said, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

TBC


	12. Visit to the bar!

Enjoy

* * *

Getting to the bar at around 6 she headed in, "Muffy!"

Muffy turned around, "Oh violet, how are you?"

Violet cracked her knuckles, "Where be your hair supplements?"

Muffy le gasped, "SHE TOLD! That traitor!"

Violet pointed a finger, "You are the traitor here, little missy, if it weren't for your outburst Flora wouldn't know."

"…When did you talk to Flora about the thief hun?"

Violet slapped her face, "Five minutes ago, I don't want to be affiliated with him! So where be your hair products!"

Muffy giggled, "You're not really here to put me through hell are you?"

"No actually I just came for some pie and milk, mainly milk, cause I Like milk!"

Walking over to the fridge, she pulled out some milk, "Here you are."

Walking over to the counter, Violet popped a squat and drank half of the glass down.

"So I hear you are working on a secret project?" She was about to retort, but Muffy stopped her,

"Rock told me when he visited the bar earlier."

Violet smirked, "I knew that Blondie couldn't keep his mouth shut

raising an eyebrow, Muffy inquired, "About what?"

"How he would keep the secret if I told him"

"But you didn't?"

"Nope."

Sighing, Muffy poured herself some wine, "Hun, I don't see how any girl could survive with him."

Violet laughed, "I could, and it would just take a calm and patient one, who doesn't mind players."

"kinda like Lumina?"

"Dunno, I don't really know her."

"...So what is this secret project of yours anyway, you told me about your hemop… whatever it was, and I've kept that secret."

Raising up her hand, she muttered, "Sorry Muffy, I made a promise, that I wouldn't tell anyone, even you what I'm doing, you'll find out in 8 days."

Muffy smiled, "I know, I just wanted to see, but could you tell me why you're going tonight?"

Violet shook her head, "Dunno, felt like that thief should be taught a lesson, he is a smooth talker after all."

"Have you met him?"

"No, just hate him cause he sounds like a flatterer, and you know how I am about pompus boys…"

"Hate them, I know." Folding her arms, Muffy moaned, "If only I could meet him, or even see him, I would bring him home with me."

Spurting out some of the milk, Violet coughed, "Ehe, don't you have Griffin?"

Muffy grabbed a towel, to help her clean up the mess, "Yeah, but griffin is more like a friend…" She sighed, blushing slightly.

"Take him outta the friend zone then."

Muffy's face grew increasingly red, "What? Why would I do that…?" Leaning on the counter, she rested her head on her hand, "…It would feel wrong anyway."

Tapping her arm lightly, Violet smiled, "From what I've learned about dating, trust me I haven't done it much, but sometimes the people that know you the best, are the ones you've known for a long time."

Staring, Muffy smiled, "That's the first time I've seen you smile like that Vi."

Suddenly, Violet slammed her head onto the counter,

"VI?!"

"Don't call me Vi please, if you have to call me anything, call me Vivi not Vi….."

"Why?" she inquired.

"Vi is the nickname for my sister; don't ask about her, you'll meet her in 8 days."

She looked at the time, "Wow, you know we've been talking for an hour, anyhow I better leave, gotta scare a thief."

Muffy got up and waved, "Alright, enjoy yourself!"

Violet waved as she exited the bar, "I will!"

* * *

TBC


	13. Cielo

Enjoy

* * *

Walking back over to the excavation site, Violet started looking around, it was still a little early for her to appear, so she picked up some herbs, and then headed inside.

"Ah Violet, nice to see you." Flora greeted her, while Carter was sitting on his futon, holding onto a stress ball, muttering something.

Sweat dropping, she sat down. "So how long do you think this will be?"

Carter shook his head, "We don't know, but I'll stay up all night if I have to." He picked up the note, and muttered something.

"Can I have a look at that?" Carter looked up, and handed her the note.

_"Tonight I'm going to bless your site and steal some artifacts. Love Skye."_

She sighed, "Where do you usually keep your artifacts?"

Carter shot up and grabbed Flora's arm while heading out,

"Wait what about Violet," she said.

"Don't worry, she's fine alone!"

Sighing Violet placed the note to the side.

"Hmm, beautiful I wasn't expecting you here tonight!"

Rolling her eyes, she stood up, "Come to steal something?"

"…. Maybe…" He said looking away.

Walking over to him she flicked his arm, "Don't flatter yourself by blushing, son."

Sighing he grabbed her wrist, "I'm stealing you for a little while."

"Hey wai~" Dragging her along, he took her down to the beach.

"Why are we here then?"

Sitting down, he breathed in the salt smelling air, "Don't know beautiful, why were you at the site?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You should be telling me the same."

"It would ruin the mystery."

"Y'know you should tell me a little bit about yourself! I mean, you haven't told me a thing since I first met you!"

He looked appalled, "I have…. Just not much beautiful."

Rubbing her temples, she sighed, "Call me Vivi, please I'm really getting sick of the smooth talking."

"What is Vivi mean?"

She looked up into the sky, "My nickname, anyway the explanation for me being there at the site was…."

She took a minute to reply, "To talk to you…"

As he started to smirk, she poked his face,

"Don't even reply like."

She started to act like him, "Oh I didn't know you were that desperate to talk to me beautiful, you could've just given me a call~"

She went back to her narrowed, naturally pissed self, "I dun wanna hear it, I need something from you."

He smirked again, but she poked him, "And get those perverted ideas out of your head, you pervert!"

Sighing, he took her bag from behind her, "What is it you need?"

Cackling she grew a dark aura, "I didn't know you were that low."

"Don't worry Vi, I smell curry."

"You really should just be a hound." Then she just noticed, "Hey don't call me Vi!"

"Why not, you call me perverted?"

"Vi is my sister's nickname."

"What was her name, Viola?"

"Okay you are officially a pervert and stalker, how did you~"

"Picture in your desk. Found it when I was looking for your real drawing book, you draw well by the way."

She sighed, "You really are despicable you know that…"

"And to think I was going to listen to your request."

She sighed, "Would you listen?"

"All ears, beautiful."

She cleared her throat,

"….Violet."

"well you see, to get Rock to drop asking me out,"

She heard him growl slightly, but just thought she was getting high on sea salt and continued, "I told him I was dating a guy from Spain, called Cielo, now if I used you for it, I would be screwed if they knew Spanish and you."

He cocked his head,

"Cielo is Spanish for Sky, and also I want to use you, because if I'm correct you aren't known by looks, but reputation." She explained.

He nodded, "So that's why, was sky the first thing you could think of?"

She shook her head, "Not really, but I told rock that what could be you as Cielo would be coming in 8 days to help me out with my project, so when I finally realized I said sky in Spanish, I was thinking it through when carter was screaming about you coming to the site."

"And this secret project is?"

"If you agree to help me out, I'll tell you everything."

Rubbing his chin, he went from stating out reasons to his head, to shaking it, to considering it, to nodding.

"Alright, I'll become this "Cielo" for you." He said reaching out to her face.

Placing his hand on her cheek, he stared into her eyes, "But you have to tell me why I am needed beautiful."

She misjudged his romantic gaze with a competition gaze and glared into his, "Alright, just as soon as you stop competing with me…"

Staring at her with a blank face, he stood there absolutely puzzled, "huh? I'm looking at you with loving eyes of which woman melt into, plus the….. Caressing hand…."

She blinked, "How is that supposed to attract a woman?"

Chuckling out of amusement, he brushed his pale hand into his white hair, "Nothing, just explain."

She gave a thumbs up, before growing a more serious face. "Well this farm that I live on, used to look a lot prettier when I first lived in it. You see, my mother moved to the city, after my father died of the disease I own."

She muttered, grabbing her necklace. "It used to be an amazing farm, but I heard because it took up too much money, and Takura couldn't keep the farm running, a nearby farmer paid for the animals, and the rest of the farm was completely destroyed and remodeled again. My mother took my sister and I to the city, where I got to live in the hospital for almost literally ever."

She paused for a minute, "Well anyway, I spent two years earning enough money for the rebuilding, and all I need is to get 100 stone and then I can rebuild it to the way I used to have it."

He smiled, "Hehe that sounds like a big project."

She nodded, "I know, which is why I ask for your help, if you do, you can steal three bowls of curry every day."

He frowned, "How much money will this cost?"

"I won't specify, but it's in the millions."

He whistled, while taking out the curry she made, "For accepting, can I have this?"

She looked at the purple curry, "Sure it suits your pants…. Which reminds me, as Cielo I'm going to stylize you for what I'll be describing him as, white haired, pulled back, black under shirt, with a black overcoat, and loose fitting blue jeans with pockets. You cannot use your smooth talking alright."

He nodded while taking bites out of the curry, "One problem however." He noted,

"Hm?" She glared,

"How are you going to possibly show that we're a couple?"

She grinned evilly, "Let me show you~"

* * *

TBC


	14. Personality A or B?

Enjoy~ (short chapter) (Sorry to keep the cliff for a while... lotta stuff came up...)

* * *

Grabbing his hand, she widened her eyes, from a mannered narrowness, pouting her face slightly, while she lied against his chest.

Hugging one side of his body with her arm, she placed the other on his hair, playing with it.

He stiffened to as hard as a rock, as he heard her sigh dreamily. "This could be personality A, or~"

Pushing him to the ground, once the curry plate was out of his hand, she got on top of him, and grinned, "Personality B"

"Beautiful I hate to say it, but personality B would be more like you."

Sighing, she climbed off of him, and sat back down. They sat there in silence for a moment, taking in the sea breeze.

Standing up, Violet cleaned herself off, "Well I'd better get going."

Sitting up, Skye smiled, "See you later Beautiful."

Sighing, she walked back up to the excavation sight, while bumping into Flora. Panting, she smiled, while holding onto Violet's shoulder for support.

"Flora?"

"Thank goodness! I thought The Phantom Thief had kidnapped you!"

Shaking her head, she smiled, "No I thought I saw the damned thief, but it ended up being my dog."

"You're dog?"

"Yeah, Rune, got him a couple of days, weeks, along the lines ago. He's a silly puppy."

"Hm…"

"Anyway, should we head back?"

Nodding, they walked back to the excavation site.

Once inside the tent, Carter hugged Flora, chuckling, "See I told you she would be safe, and the Rumors are now true! Scaring that no good thief right out of the tent!"

"Uhh… but I…."

"You saved yourself and Flora from that rover." He spat with disgust at the word, 'rover'.

Suddenly remembering, Violet announced, "Oh….. I won't be coming to the excavation site as much in a week and a half."

Tilting their heads to the side, Carter asked, "Why?"

"I have a secret project coming up, and three of my friends, or more rather, four are coming over to help."

Smiling, Flora laughed, "That's cool to hear, who are they?"

Pondering for a moment, she replied, "Cielo from the city, Viola from Zypher town, and Holly from Harmonica town, and Lizzy a childhood friend."

Smiling, Flora commented, "It's nice to hear you have friends outside of Forget-Me-Not as well."

Violet agreed, "Yeah, they're all a pretty interesting bunch… anyway it's late."

Scratching the back of his head bashfully, Carter coughed, "Ah yes, I've forgotten, it's about twelve, it will probably be unruly to get up at six…"

"Nah I'll deal with it, anyway, I hope you two have a nice night, knowing now that the thief won't steal anything. Good night…"

Waving to them, she saw them wave back before heading out of the tent, and back to her farm.

Looking around, she smiled, "Only a week… and a half, and I'll finally be able to rebuild this farm to how it once was…." She muttered to herself…

* * *

TBC


	15. Oh Hi

(Reason why I haven't posted in ages is because lack of internet, and I've got a lotta school work to do.)

Enjoy

* * *

Not much progress was made within the week of the project. 6 days had gone by, Rune grew a little bigger, since she first owned him, her chickens seemed to be a little more irritable due to the storms that passed by, however her cow seemed just fine. Rock had gotten more annoying, asking what Cielo was like, and how he didn't seem to have a problem with her.

Violet was having the time of her life, she had officially destroyed every crop on her farm. However because it was around lunch time, she decided to head over to the bar, and see if they had anything edible on the menu.

She opened the doors to the bar, and Muffy smiled when she came in.

"Ah Violet, how are you?"

she smiled, "Fine, my projects going to be due the day after tomorrow."

Muffy chuckled, "Ah yes, that project, by the way, can you come to my room, I want to ask you something."

Raising an eyebrow, she replied, "I…. guess?"

Taking her arm, Muffy led Violet up to her room, and smiled as she motioned for her to sit down on a nearby seat. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Cielo, I've heard rumors that he's apparently a cutie, tell me how did you get such a guy?"

Sweat dropping; somehow she knew Muffy would be the one to ask her such a question.

"Well, I dunno actually, I think I was sitting by a river, and he just came and sat next to me…"

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, Muffy asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, he's a rather odd bean, I mean my scaring techniques don't work on him for some reason…"

"You tried scaring him off."

Looking down, she muttered, "Muffy…. I'm not really the type to tell people about myself often…"

"Even though you've told me a lot?"

Pondering, a playful smile crept along her lips. "You have magical powers, honestly if I remember a couple of weeks ago you just said, "How has life been?" to that midgety old dude… ummm…."

"Patrick?"

"Yeah, and he just poured his heart out to you."

"Ah, that's the trick to being a good listener, I may talk a lot, but if someone's had one or two drinks, they just tell you anything, although one secret to being a bar tender is you must make sure to only gossip about the minor things."

Staring blankly, Violet muttered, "You must have a lotta stories from people."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled, "Anyway, not to get off the subject or anything, what does cielo look like?"

Shrugging, she sighed, "White hair and blue eyes."

Pouting, she put on the puppy dog eyes, "Oh c'mon, more detail then that!"

"Like what?"

"Oh clothing preference, personality, body type?"

Rolling her eyes, Violet sighed, "And what would you do with this?"

Smiling, she chuckled, "To find a man like that in this valley, or anything close by, I want to see you in a long lasting incredible relationship."

"Oh….well… His clothing I can't exactly describe but, he is kind of flamboyant, and from what I know about him… he does a lot of…. Running."

Her eyes glistened, "He has a runners body?"

Backing away slightly, he sweat dropped, "Why are you making weird noises?"

Grunting, she moved her fingers in a wave like motion, "Do you know how envious of you I am right now? Runners body goddess!"

Imagining things, she started to drool, "Ah no one in town or here has such a nice physique!"

"I don't think griffon looks that bad."

"Really?"

"What, you don't think he's nice?"

Looking away, she grabbed her arm, "He's nice, but…"

"But?"

"He's not my type…."

Raising an eyebrow, she stated, "And you don't think that a flamboyant pansexual is my type?"

"Pansexual?"

"Lover of anything pretty, he seems in touch with… the beauty of nature."

Laughing out loud, she covered her mouth, and waved her hand, "Wow you've got yourself a real card! Cute and in love with nature!"

Shaking her head, Violet muttered, "Yes, he's special…"

After talking for a little while more, she left around the evening time, eating dinner at the bar instead of lunch.

Walking inside of her house, she smiled as Rune jumped up on his hind legs, and hopped around with his tail wagging side to side ecstatically.

"RUUUUU!" He sang, as he followed her happily into the kitchen.

"Yes, yes, you're incredibly happy to see me, cal-ugh!" Licking her face, she jerked backwards, colliding her head into the wall. "Rune!"

Noticing black shoes right in front of her, she rubbed the back of her head, while she looked up.

"Why, hello there beautiful!"

* * *

TBC


	16. Huge Blueprints

Enjoy

* * *

Narrowing her eyes, she inquired, "How did you get in here?"

"I'm a thief, how else."

Looking away, she muttered, "Ah yes, that tends to escape my mind."

Drawing his attention away from Violet, Rune then started to jump up on him, and sang vocally.

"Umm…"

Chuckling, she picked him up, "He still likes you since the last time you met."

He hesitantly held a hand out, looking away in what could be called… fear.

"Why are you so afraid of dogs anyway?" She asked, while Rune went nuts, and just licked his hand like no tomorrow.

"I kind of… had a bad experience with one or several actually."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What kind of experiences?"

Looking away, he muttered, "Nothing…."

Looking back at her, he smiled, "Anyway you told me to come the night before the project?"

"Ah, yes… I remember that…"

Sighing, she walked over to her closet, "By the way, three others will come to help out with the project."

"Who?"

Taking out a leather jacket, baggy jeans, and slip on man shoes, she handed them to him.

"Viola from zephyr town, Holly from harmonica town, and Lizzy from the city."

Taking off his cow-print jacket, and placing on the black leather jacket. "By the way there's a bathroom over there."

Nodding, he took his clothing into the bathroom. Coming out moments later, he was dressed in blue baggy jeans, and the slip on shoes.

"So where did you get this clothing?"

Smiling, she chuckled, "Holly's older sister Molly works with fashionista's, and is engaged to a guy named Julius. I ordered the clothing from them."

He smiled, "Interesting."

Nodding, she muttered, "Yeah…"

After an awkward silence, Skye finally spoke, "So what will the farm look like after it's done?"

Violet smiled, "Ah yes, I haven't shown you yet have I?"

Shaking his head, he watched her take out a HUGE rolled up piece of paper that was almost as tall as she was. Scratching her neck, she rolled it out.

"Okay so the barn goes here, house, here, and a lot better looking than this one room piece of crap… chicken coop and secret shed here, tool shed here, we're going to move Takura's house over here by the entrance, place some grass behind the barn…. Put the food storage area right next to takura's place, and by the way, takura will be off of the farm, so most likely the only time you will see him is helping with getting some supplies."

"And the house?"

"I'm going to have two floors, with a bridge that comes down to a second floor, then a kitchen here, bathroom here, here, and here, main lounge, here, pantry to put the dog in jail, here…, bedroom here and here, and then a room for hobbies."

"wait jail?"

"I call it jail, it's just where he's going to be sleeping, y'know, I can't have him around the house when I'm gone or asleep."

Smiling, he chuckled, "Well then at night he won't be chasing after me then."

Looking away, she sighed, "Then I may just let him sleep on the couch, anyway I've only copied the blueprints of this place, from what it previously was… although, I'm just changing the house because I can…"

Looking around he chuckled, "Is it because his design wasn't what you wanted?"

"No it's because my uncle had a really good blueprint for the house, but when he died it was lost, so I decided to draw what I remembered and added some stuff…" Shaking her head, she cleared her throat, "anyway that's pretty much the blueprint."

He smiled, "Sounds like a very tough job, better not worry about getting my hands dirty."

"No you won't because you're helping as well." She grinned.

* * *

TBC


	17. Beggining of Skye's Horror

Enjoy

* * *

*Next day*

* * *

"VIVI!" A red haired, violet eyed girl, who looked almost identical, crushed Violet in a hug, "how are you?"

Violet smiled, "Hi Viola, good, had one or two attacks but not many…"

"You have been going to your doctor appointments haven't you?"

"Umm, about that."

"Violet…"

"Shall we not talk about this?"

Sighing, she shook her head, "Fine, but we'll be talking about this at some point."

Looking behind violet, her eyes widened, "Oh my, who is this?"

Violet smiled and wrapped an arm around Skye, "Remember I sent you a letter, this is Cielo."

Skye smiled, "How do you do m-Viola." Viola smiled, "So this is the boyfriend I've heard about!"

Violet let go of his arm as Viola circled him, "Nice figure, not to fat nor thin…. Biceps are nice and strong, runner's body." Nodding she smiled, "a perfect guy for my sister."

Sighing, Violet shook her head, "Don't tell by looks."

Viola snickered, "Plus he looks just like Amir."

"Amir?"

"A prince from a far away land, for some reason we ended up dating, although that's a different story, so what's his personality?"

"Why so interested Vi?"

"I just wanna know what kind of personality he's like?"

"Julius."

Winking, She chuckled, "Got'cha"

"If you don't mind, what are you talking about?"

Viola smiled, "How you're similar to Julius."

Violet sighed, "Viola…."

"Julius?"

"A fashionist, who lives more on his feminine side then the masculine, although you look a little more masculine then him, and have better taste in clothing."

Their conversation was interrupted by another person tackling Viola and Violet, "You munchkins! How are you both?"

Violet, and Viola patted her head, "Hello Lizzy."

Lizzy smiled, "You two are so much taller from when I last saw you, and a lot more adorable! With you're red hair!"

Releasing them, she flicked her blond hair, "Honestly I've always wished I could have you're hair color!"

Stopping in the middle of her monologue, her eyes set upon Skye, "And who is this fine specimen of man?"

Skye sweat dropped, "Cielo, and you are Lizzy, I take it?"

"The one and only! I hope you've been taking care of daughter 1."

Violet popped a vein, "Lizzy…"

Probing his pack, she drooled, "Okay, violet I'm envious of you now, this pack must be four to six, and these biceps, WOW!"

Chuckling nervously, he backed away, "I don't know whether to be flattered or scared…"

Viola Chuckled, "Don't worry, her bark is worse then her bite, and she's the oldest of us, 23 if I remember."

"And already married."

Patting Violets head, she chuckled, "Getting a little jealous, you know I always make sure a man is in top condition for those I care about, Julius was on the hairy edge of acceptable, but he is just…. MMMMMM!"

Skye walked over to Violet and whispered, "Is she always this…. Energetic?"

Chuckling, she smiled, "Yeah, she may come across as bouncing off of the walls hyper, but believe it or not, she's amazing at building and construction."

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly, before continuing, "I mean, she doesn't look like a builder."

"Yeah, and she can beat any man that pumps iron, most of her muscles are hidden beneath that poncho, but as soon as we get to work, you'll see exactly what I'm talking about."

"The man doesn't believe I'm strong enough to do this job?"

The two backed away as she randomly appeared behind them. "How rude!"

"R-rude?"

"Yes." Smiling, she patted his head, "Don't worry I was just joking son."

"Son?"

Ignoring him, she looked around, "Woah, this is one large farm! We shall get to work immediately."

Violet looked around, "Wait we still have Holly to wait for."

Lizzy took off her poncho and picked up some wood, "You guys can wait, but I came here to work,"

Taking out her buns, she pulled it back into a pony tail. "Wait a minute, when did the barn and other stuff get bulldozed?" He asked, looking around at the empty space.

"Oh, last night, I put ear plugs in you're ears so that you wouldn't wake up."

Viola glared, "You two are sleeping together?"

"Viola I doubt you're not sleeping together with Amir, am I right?"

Viola pouted in thought, "Fine you got me there, but still…"

"No 'but stills' it's just weird to think of you together with a guy…"

"Hello you two."

A red haired, Violet eyed girl stood there, right next to Viola, "I hope I'm not to late."

Lizzy waved, working on the second level of brick on the farm, "HI HOLLY!"

* * *

TBC

Amir is a guy from grand/wind bazaar, his Japanese name is Schmidt


	18. Friends?

Enjoy

* * *

Skye stood there blankly, this 'Holly' looked similar to the two twins, but some of her features looked different, and her hair was more orange then red.

Violet, noticed his puzzled expression, and chuckled, "Holly is our cousin, she is the middle child of three, the oldest being Molly, and the youngest being Polly, both Holly and Polly have Hemoptysis."

Holly's eye twitched, "He knows about Hemoptysis?"

"He's a cure?"

Her eyes softened, "I see, it's nice to meet you Cielo."

Lizzy walked over to them, picking up another 10 pieces of lumber, "Hey Molly you okay? Ya look and sound different?"

Molly smiled, "Just tired, you know how it is…"

"Is that old wiz keeping you up at night?"

"No just stared at the stars all night."

Lizzy nodded, "Alright, alright, so you're just grouchy from tiredness, I thought it was something like the 'time of the month' for you."

"That too…"

"Ooh do I feel sorry for you; I had mine a week ago."

"So open about it…"

"She's one of a kind S-Cielo."

Viola and Molly picked up some lumber, "So where do we start?" Violet pointed over to the entrance, "Takura's house please? It seems Lizzy's almost done with the base for the barn walls."

"Dang that girl works fast, very well we'll work on the old geezers house first."

Taking the building stuff over to the location Violet showed them, they started work.

Picking up some wood herself, Violet walked over to the location the chicken coop would be, "Care to help Cielo?"

Nodding he picked some wood up and walked over, "So this is…"

"The chicken coop, we're working as well."

"I know, but you're friends are so readily to help…"

Sticking one of the pieces of lumber into the ground, she smiled, "That's because I've done something for all of them, in exchange for them helping me."

"So you're really going to do all of those buildings?"

"Why not, although I'm leaving the construction of house to Lizzy, if you help, she'll just push you away, and to go do something else, plus she's done this construction stuff ever since she was 14 so she's gotten really good at it."

"NOT GOOD MY DAUGHTER! AMAZING!"

"So what is with the son and daughter thing?"

"She only calls her elders by their names, anyone younger is either son, or daughter, or runt, but that's only if she doesn't have an ounce of respect for you."

He sighed, "You have some very interesting friends…"

Blinking, she thought of her own question to ask him, "Hey Skye, do you have friends?"

"Do I have friends?"

"I mean, you've never told me much about yourself, I was just curious… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

Skye pondered, "Well…. Actually I don't…"

Her eyes widened, "You don't have any friends?"

Chuckling, he sleeked a hand through his hair, "Not really, being a thief, you get more enemies then friends."

Hammering a piece of wood to the structure, she pondered, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You must have some friends?"

"What like the women I attract? That's more lust coming my way then anything…"

Lowering her hammer, she smiled, "Then how about I be you're friend? I mean, I've put up with you long enough to know you aren't the worst thing in the world?"

His eyes widened, "A friend?"

Shrugging, she pouted in thought, "Sure, I mean, you just help me out, I could find a way to return…."

Narrowing her eyes, she stared, "But don't think I've gone soft or anything alright?"

He chuckled, "I would've thought something was wrong with you, but…" Smiling a smile she had never seen, he spoke, "but thank you…"

Lizzy grabbed onto Violets tied back hair. "Hmm, this cloth is nice, where did you get it?"

"Harmonica Towns tailors."

TBC


	19. Harvest Sprite

Enjoy

* * *

"Who are the harmonica tailors?"

Lizzy scoffed, "How could you not hear about them, they only make some of the ceeeeuuutist clothing!"

Sighing, Violet shook her head, "Lizzy, have you forgotten that he's a man, not a girl?"

"Even men go there, Violet, Even men!"

Shaking her head, she sighed, "Lizzy, sometimes I question your sanity…"

Scoffing, she looked away, "Well excuse me! I can't be too insane, or I wouldn't be married."

Chuckling, Violet smiled, "Unless he was as insane as you."

Slapping her arm playfully, Lizzy scoffed, "Respect your elders!"

"Who is who's elder?"

"Oh, you dare?"

"I dare!"

Picking up some more wood, she walked away, "We shall speak of punishments later young lady!"

Chuckling, she coughed slightly, "Ah… great.."

"Disease acting up?" He asked, hammering a piece of wood to another. "Sort of… although it appears kind of dormant for now, I just cough occasionally for no reason…"

Towards the end of the first day, Lizzy turned Violets head over to the barn, "What do you think?" She had already started two rows of brick around the barn.

Twitching Skye muttered, "She's not human…."

"Of course I'm human, I just work quickly!" Chuckling, she grinned pervertedly, "And I've got the perfect punishment for you."

Shaking her head, Violet sighed, "I thought you were just joking."

Shaking her head, Lizzy chuckled, "Oh Violet, only sane people let you off of the hook."

She rose an eyebrow, "So what is this so called punishment?"

"You must… make 3 rice balls for each of us."

"You're joking?"

"Do I look like I'm joking, plus you promised food!"

Sighing, she shook her head, "Lizzy, I already knew that."

"I'll help too!" Linking her arm to Violets, Viola whispered, "I've got something to tell you."

"I'll help too." Skye walked towards them… well that was before he was snatched by the scruff by Lizzy, "Naturally I would love to say yes, but I want you to help me with this!"

Viola smiled before they both entered the house. "So what is this you wish to talk about?" Violet asked, turning on the rice maker.

"Well, I'm actually glad Lizzy pulled Cielo away, cause I wanted to ask, is he what I think he is?"

"What?"

"You said you would only date a guy that has the cure, does he really?"

Nodding, she sighed, "Yes, I too thought it was just a thing that the strange man told me, but it was actually true."

"Oh the red one right… man, I sometimes wish I could see what you can, and he sounded like a hunk!"

"Viola!"

"What, can't a girl grin when she hears of a 6 packed muscular man? Hmhmhmm."

"You're officially weirder than me you know that?"

"We do stem from the same egg, plus what happened to the pair of shoes I bought you for our birthday?"

"Oh… well, I lost the left one…"

"Why?"

She couldn't tell Viola of the fact that she threw it at Skye's head on an act of adrenaline but instead she just stated, "Okay you may call me slightly crazy, but there are evil chickens inside of the mines and well… I lost my shoe because I threw it at one of them before running up the stairs like a dog running away with its tail between its legs."

"Evil chicken?" Giving Violet a skeptical look, she blinked, "Are you serious?"

"Just go down there if you don't believe me."

She shook her head, sighing in the process, "Alright, you wouldn't tell me to go somewhere if you were lying, plus I'm not really in the mood to see a mad chicken come after me."

After making the rice balls, and doing more work, the day ended with half of the barn outer walls completed and some other parts with structures. The next day, progress started off pretty quickly.

Violet was eating some herb when suddenly a small creature emerged. "Hello Violet, my names Koto, I hope to work alongside you in the future."

She nodded before Koto disappeared.

Looking around, she smiled as some of the harvest sprites were also working on the farm, they helped build along with Lizzy, Holly, and Viola.

Looking at her, Skye rose an eyebrow, "Violet, are you alright?"

Snapping out of her daydreaming, she looked at him, "Yeah, fine, why?"

"Nothing in particular…"

The day passed mostly with Lizzy shouting from her work, or singing really loudly, no one knew… the other two were mostly working in silence…. When night came however, Skye walked out of the house to see Viola sitting on the wall, petting Violets chicken Demented on the head.

Looking up, she smiled at him. "Hello."

"Hey, what are you doing out here this late."

"I was just thinking." She stared distantly.

"About what?" He asked.

"When Violet and I were in the hospital…"

Noticing a confused look on his face, she patted next to her, "Pop a squat next to me son."

Doing as he was told, he sat on the wall. "Did you know that Violet had uncontrollable coughing when we were little?"

He shook his head, while she continued, "She used to just cough continuously, but, no matter how much she coughed, no matter what pain she went through, she would always smile like a little kid. However she seems to have taken a rather bossy side since she came here... that's not important right now, I also don't know if you noticed but, she will often look in directions where nothing is visible."

He looked at her with a questioning gaze, "Have you ever heard of harvest sprites?"

"No?"

"Small creatures that live in secrecy."

Pondering he shook his head, "No, I've never heard of them."

"Not a surprise really, but, it was actually really scary when violet first got this disease…"

"First got it, didn't she always have it?"

"No, she got it when she was four, it was passed down through our father, who actually got it at 20 some, some, or at least that's what my mother told me."

"They're not born with it?"

She shook her head, "No, the disease cannot be completely stopped and when people get it, they see harvest sprites which are actually creatures that only small children can see, I know this because I could see them when I was about 5 but as soon as I turned 12, I couldn't see them anymore, but Violet could. Whatever the disease is, it has one advantage, to become friends with that which is invisible to the common eye, so if you usually see her staring off into space, then she's either seeing a single harvest sprite, or many, who knows." Chuckling, she continued, "It was also because of them, we learned how to speak pig latin."

"So why are you mentioning this?"

"I'm basically saying, what she has is not genetic, even though I say it was passed down, Holly and Polly have it but their parents never had it, and Molly the oldest, can see them, but she doesn't suffer the same as the other two."

"What do you think it is then?"

Shrugging, she shook her head, "I don't have the slightest clue. But no matter what happens, if she builds up the courage to tell you this, I wanted to explain to you so that you wouldn't think of her as a crazy nut; especially because you are the first person I've seen her talk to other than me, or Michael."

"Don't worry, I too have strange secrets of my own."

* * *

TBC


	20. Sing with me lads!

Enjoy

* * *

"C'mon sons! Sing with me! And if not… Put your back into working we're almost done!"

After a week, the farm actually started looking more like a farm. Lizzy was working on the house after bulldozing it; her furniture went into the completed barn. Since she had about 7 other harvest sprites helping out, work was going fairly quickly. The chickens were also taken from the small tent they lived in for the time being, to their newly renovated coop. one thing that was now out of place was that Skye was missing.

"Ah loverly rain, how it cools the skin, and gives a good incentive to the work!" Looking around for him, Violet spotted a small letter pinned to the barn wall, taking it off, she read in her head,

* * *

_My dearest Violet,_

_I'm going to be gone for a little bit, there was something I needed to do today, so I'll be back when the rain stops. _

_I'll return soon,_

_Skye_

_P.S. No I am not stealing, if that little piece of advice calms your fragile heart.

* * *

_

"Be back when the rain stops?"

Sighing, she went back to working. Later in the day, she felt a pang of pain in her chest.

"Crap…"

"You alright?" Holly asked, "No, I think it's about to act up."

"Good gravy, that's not good." She replied, looking around. "Where's Cielo?"

"He said he'd be back when the rain stops or something like that…"

"What?"

"Well it stopped raining a couple of minutes ago."

"If only wizard were here…" Holly muttered.

Violet and Viola's eyes widened, "Wait Wizard, the fortune teller?"

She flushed, "Oh crap, did I say that out loud?"

The two of them looked at one another before grinning ear to ear, "Hmmm?"

"So it's Wizard is it?"

"Wait, I never said that… did I?"

"So it is the Wizard."

"Okay so I didn't… anyway I guess there's no hiding it, he's another with the cure."

Violet smiled, "So he is the one!"

"Yes, yes he's, shy, loves poisonous mushrooms, and astronomy but yes, he is the one."

"He is?"

"Yes, and coffee."

Looking up for a moment, Viola remembered, "Oh yea, why have you been so quiet recently? You usually chatter more than Lizzy sometimes."

"I bet you she's daydreaming."

She flushed even redder, "N-no, that's not it, I was just concentrating."

"You can't lie to us." She shook her head, "Honestly you two… even when you're on the verge of coughing your lungs out, you can still find the time to joke."

"Of course, we were always to terrible two, the ones the popular kids hated since we pulled pranks."

"Viola that was mostly you!"

"You helped me dump a huge bucket of cherry juice on the head cheerleader."

"Ah yes, I remember that, her outfit was completely ruined."

"Oh yes I remember that, one of the few days you came to public school actually."

"Yup, and then I had another attack, that was another way I got back at her as well."

"When she assaulted you and then you coughed blood in her face right after she said "What are you going to do!"

"Ah yes, best day of my school life, she went out of the room screaming."

Laughing, she coughed. "I know I should be in pain, but this *cough* is too funny."

"Where is that boy?" "I'll go fetch a bowl…" Standing up, Holly picked up one of the bowls on the table.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "You make this sound like I'm going to be sick."

"Isn't that basically what it is?"

"No."

"Yes it is, plus, it's better than cleaning up a mess on the floor cause it doesn't go everywhere."

"I don't make that much of a mess."

"You were practically swimming in blood at the hospital; we had you personally keep a bowl on you for that sake…"

Lizzy grimaced, "Would you two stop talking about vomit… it makes me feel the same now…"

"It's in the lungs Lizzy, not the stomach."

"Yeah but I think you're the worst in terms of blood loss, or is Polly worse…"

"She was bleeding in her sleep."

"Guys stop!"

They sighed, "Fine, fine, sorry." Their attention snapped to the door when it opened.

"Sorry I'm late; I was a little busy with something."

"Took ya long enough, look at Violet, because of your absence she's now turned pale."

Violet was coughing slightly, "Please cure her before she starts coughing blood everywhere."

Sighing, he walked over to her, "Alright." Lifting her chin, he kissed her, shamelessly.

Twitching, he caught a glimpse of her glaring at him slightly before he gulped and pulled away. "Better?"

"Yes thanks…"

* * *

TBC


	21. They Already Look Rosy

Enjoy

* * *

Working on the roof of the storage food building, Violet looked over to Skye, "Hey, why did you disappear yesterday?"

"Are you worried?" He smiled, unconsciously going back to his flirting attitude.

Looking away, she muttered, "Watch it! I'm just curious is all…"

"That would ruin the mystery, especially because I think you've forgotten that I'm Phantom Skye, prince of the stars."

"I see, so you're still as pompous as ever."

Looking away hurt by her cruel words, he sighed, "So mean."

Growling, she twitched slightly, "Watch it…"

"Can't I be like myself for a little bit?"

Sighing, she shook her head, "Alright, but just don't do it in front of the others, got that?"

"Fine, Fine, beautiful."

Muttering under her breath, she sighed, "2 weeks worth of work, geez, but time surely has gone by…" _but I'm glad that the harvest sprites are helping... it would be hell and back if I didn't have them to help._

"Hey violet, come look at your new house! I've still got to do some things here and there, but inside is pretty good."

Stepping down from the construction, she heard some of the harvest sprites say, "Don't worry we'll handle the rest of the roof."

Looking at the house, she stared in awe, it was made of brick, 2 floors with a sun window extending to the ceiling on one of the walls, a bridge that crossed over with one bedroom on the main floor, and then two others up on the second floor, a large kitchen, pantry connected through the kitchen with another small pantry with a fitted dog door, and a lounge.

"What do you think?" Lizzy smiled, looking pretty proud of herself.

"Wow I wish I had this place now."

"Beautiful… absolutely amazing…."

"Oh and I got started on the storage area, although you said you'd do that yourself so I'll leave that part to you. Only thing I really need to do now is finish off cutting the different shaped pieces of glass on the giant window."

"Wow you really got this done quickly."

"It went faster then I usually remember houses taking… it's like overnight a lot of work got done."

Looking at the two harvest sprites that were currently cutting some glass, she smiled at them, "Thanks."

"Who are you thanking, oh me probably, yes, you're quite welcome dear!"

"Well to everyone actually, but yes, you too."

Walking inside of the building, Holly smiled, "Okay, soil is fertilized where you told me to fertilize it, I'll be taking my leave early, I told Renee and the farmers that I would be back tomorrow."

Nodding to her, Violet handed her an envelope, "Thank you, and say hi to Wizard for me!"

"He doesn't even know you."

"Ah yes, but he will when I come over for Christmas next year!"

Holly chuckled, "You and your strangeness, anyway, see you all later, and a pleasure to meet you Cielo."

"Pleasure to meet you too b.. bye."

Heading out the door, she popped back in for a second, "Amazing work on the house Lizzy!"

"Yup."

The rest of the day was spent working on the rest of the buildings, and the ever so helpful bunch of harvest sprites well most of them left for home to rest.

Pierro, the leader of the construction team looked up at her, "The food is already waiting for you there, that's when I went out to buy some rice, thank you very much for your help."

"Always a pleasure." He smiled before disappearing.

Walking around the farm, she touched the newly reconstructed barn; Takura's house was also next to the entrance. Walking into the chicken coop, she harvested the eggs, and placed them inside of the shipping bin.

"You know, that worker is truly not human."

"She is, she's just excellent at her job."

"I don't believe it, she just works to quickly."

"Her quickest time of getting a house done was two days, she never slept or delayed, believe me, she knows how to build houses as well as she breaths."

"Hm, Anyway you look a little pale again."

"I'm always pale."

"C'mon, I want to make sure."

"You just want a kiss."

"No I don't, now stop backing up, it makes me look like I'm abusive."

Putting a hand in his pocket, he turned around, "Alright, but I don't want to hear an argument when you start coughing…"

Grabbing the back of his coat, she looked away, "Fine, make it quick, you embarrassed me yesterday…"

Cupping her chin with his hand, he smiled before giving her a quick kiss. "I can already see the rosy cheeks!"

"Shut up…"

* * *

TBC


	22. Boon

(short chapter) Enjoy

* * *

Stretching, Lizzy sighed, "Ah, amazing sleep in that new house."

Violet smiled, "It really does look like how it used to look, even Takura's back into his log cabin."

"Yeah, it's amazing isn't it, it's just good I drew out what I remember of this place."

"Well then, we shall be leaving, I've also put in a heater for winter, so I shouldn't hear complaining."

"And air conditioning?"

"You work hours in the sun, also these summers aren't hot, especially since it's almost over."

Shrugging, she hugged both of them, "Fine, fine, thank you both very much for the help."

They smiled, "Just keep yourself healthy, and go for a check up alright?"

"Alright, see you." Waving, they left the farm, ready to go about their daily life.

"And where is my hug?"

"You got it yesterday."

"That was a kiss."

She closed her eyes, "Fine."

Hugging him, she sighed, "Thank you for acting as Cielo, or being your usual stalker, perverted thief you are."

"I see, so you are meaner then I thought…"

"Oy, don't blame me for the fact that you're perverted."

"Now I really feel hurt…."

Twitching, she closed her eyes, "Why do you do all of these things for me anyway."

Shrugging, he pouted, "I thought you would've figured, ah well, another mystery you'll have to unfold."

Looking away, she muttered, "Weirdo."

Looking up the sky, Skye's face turned glum slightly before smiling again, "Well Beautiful, it's been fun, but I see it is too time for me to leave."

"Hey! How many times must I tell you not to call me be… autiful…."

Looking around, he was out of sight. "Hm, now time to do the finishing touches of this farm."

Hopping over the new fence that was positioned behind the barn, she started placing grass seeds she had saved up into the holes after she tore the ground open.

Snapping out of her meditation, she noticed not only that it was raining, but it was also dark.

Yawning, she stretched and walked inside ready for a good night's sleep.

Waking up the next day, she heard Takura rapping on her door, "Violet, come out here, there's something I want to show you."

Walking over to the door, she opened to see a giant white with black spotted face. "Woah?"

"I got you a cow to get you started with working with bigger animals, there's a brush and milker in the shed."

"Thank you."

"What will you call her?"

Before she could come up with a name the cow made a noise, "Mooon!"

"Hm...how about Boon?"

He rose an eyebrow, "She's your cow, so I guess."

"Alright then, you'll be called Boon."

The cow licked her, clearly happy with the strange name. "Yes, yes, you are a good girl."

Leading Boon back to her stables, she noticed there were 4 pieces of fodder inside of the fodder storage. Sighing, she pulled out some of the fodder, "Good thing I sold some of the extra wild plants I found throughout this place, I still at least have about 2000 gold left."

* * *

TBC


	23. Snowy

Enjoy

* * *

Sitting atop a tree branch, Violet was working on a cross stitch. She was getting accustomed to life on a new fully constructed farm, it had been about a week and a half and it had been raining for most of the time, except for today which was a beautiful sunny day.

"Hey, Violet!"

Snapping out of her concentration, she looked down to see Muffy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I always take a walk down to the beach, what are you doing up in a tree?"

"Sewing."

"Sewing?"

"Yes sewing."

Hopping down from the branch, she placed the cross stitch back into her bag, "It became a habit when I was young."

"Oh, why?"

"My mother loved quilting, sewing, you name it, if you had fabric, she would be there, anyway I was mostly stuck to a bed, so sewing helped pass the time."

"I see…You've seemed to develop a lot of habits from just being in that hospital… I wish I could occasionally do something so time consuming, but I never have the patience or time…"

"Well I was actually rather skeptical about the whole quilting but I guess it worked out."

"So, why are you sewing on such a pretty day?"

Shrugging, she looked up in thought, "I did my chores early for once, and usually I sew in thought, it helps get my brain juices pumping,"

She rose an eyebrow, questioningly, "Ideas for what, dare I ask?"

"Nothing too sophisticated; I was just thinking up new ways to draw, I've been rather dry lately."

Pondering, Muffy smiled, "Draw me a picture of Phantom Skye then."

"Oh yes, the white haired, purple pants wearing poofter."

"Yes but he's so sexy." Her admirable smile turned into a perverted smirk.

"What about Griffin…?"

"Didn't I tell you before, I don't really think of him in that way…"

"Ah c'mon! He's such a nice guy."

"Vivi, I…" She looked away, "plus he would never think me in the same way."

Violet smiled cheekily, "I see, so you _do _like him."

"Fine just a little…"

Violet gave her a skeptical look

"A lot…"

Pondering, she smiled, "Start looking at signs of awkwardness, him rubbing his ear, blushing, stuttering slightly if so; ask him to take a walk with you because a man will make time."

Muffy rose an eyebrow, "How do you know this?"

Grinning ear to ear, she cackled, "Because, when your best friend has a boy liking her, you pick up on strange things they do, it's actually quite funny."

"I wonder if Skye does such things."

Now that she thought about it, Violet started to notice some few things he did. _"I thought you would've figured, ah well, another mystery you'll have to unfold"_ _wait _she thought _could that mean…? No, no it's impossible, someone like him is just a flirtatious…_ She sighed, shaking her head.

"Violet? Violet? Hey?" Waving a hand in front of her face, Muffy tried to grab her attention. "Violet!"

"Hm?" She snapped out of her small thought process. "Oh Muffy, sorry, I guess I'm just a little spaced out, the sun usually does that to me."

Muffy smiled, staring off to the ocean, "It's alright, anyway I guess it would be best if I got going, after all, the bar will be opening soon."

She nodded as they both parted ways.

"Hey! Hey Violet!" Walking past the inn, she felt someone grab her shoulder. "Violet I desperately need your help!"

Turning around, she raised an eyebrow when she saw Rock panting. "Rock? What do you need?"

"A present? I need a present!"

"For what?"

He shook his head, resting his hands on his knees. "Sorry, I need to come up with a present to give Lumina, it's her birthday in a couple of days…"

"Why are you asking me then?"

"Cause you're a girl, and so I think you might know what Lumina likes?"

She pondered, _I know that Skye likes… interesting things and Muffy enjoys necklaces and other forms of jewelry… but I don't really know Lumina that well. _

Folding her arms, she sighed, "If I were you, I would just stick to a necklace, most girls like necklaces…"

"Do you?"

"Some, minimal ones, but yes, I do sort of like them."

"Wow, I would've never guessed…"

_Am I really that strange?_ She thought, a vain slowly popping on her forehead. "Yes, I am still a girl, I just don't act all ninny."

"So then you're like Nami, I get it now!"

Violet sighed, the boy was a little stupid when it came to girls, even though she heard that he was supposed to be a serious flirt. Regardless, she nodded, and told him that Lumina like most girls will enjoy jewelry and it is usually the safest bet.

"Where do I get jewelry then?"

She handed him her hoe, "I want this back when you're done alright?"

"What? I have to dig?"

"If you're that determined to get her a gift, do it alone."

He sighed, this was going to be a long day for him.

"Hey wait." He caught her attention once more, "What is it Rock?"

"First of all, thanks, and second of all, where did you put this?"

"Just start digging you bum… and put it back in my supply shed which is next to the barn when you're done alright."

"Got it!" Ne nodded before running off with her hoe.

Shaking her head, she thought, _I need to go to the goddess pond…._ Walking up the path she felt a rain drop hit her nose.

She usually liked the rain, but hated it when she had fabric in her bag.

Walking over to the pond, she took shelter under the harvest sprites tree.

"Mrow!" Turning her head to the left, she noticed a white cat shivering, and shaking the water droplets off of it's body.

"What are you doing here?" She said, rather annoyed that a cat was near her.

"MEOW!" It hissed in protest, "Sorry, I don't speak cat."

Blinking, it swayed it's tail from side to side before standing up and rubbing its head against her leg.

"Oy, stop getting me wetter then I already am, more importantly don't you dare give me T. Gandii*!"

Ignoring her, it continued to purr.

Sweat dropping, she popped a vain, "Great, selfish little thing…"

Sitting down, it gave her the puppy dog eyes of the century.

"No."

Making a purring noise, it widened its eyes even more.

"Fine, but you'll have to go to the bathroom outside, I'm not cleaning any litter boxes; do I make myself clear?"

It meowed in agreement. Picking it up, she grabbed her bag and ran home.

"Rune!" The cat spazzed out before jumping out of her grasp and hissed at Rune, who tried to smell its butt.

Wagging His tail, Rune barked happily before chasing after it.

"Hmm… what to call you…" Looking at it, she smiled,

"Snowy."

* * *

TBC

T. Gandii* - (A mind controlling parasite) is a parasite that cats carry (in other words a cats stomach is T. Gandii's final host.) It makes a person that hates cats, become obsessed with them (not to mention they will be defensive if someone says they have T. Gandii, oh well at least it's not as vile as Wolbachia.) Some symptoms are: You tend to spend a lot of money, drive faster, get to work late, become a serious social bird, and the reasons why doctors will say never change a litter box when your pregnant is because T. Gandii kills the child.


	24. Cats

(Short chapter I am sorry)

Enjoy

* * *

Snowy purred in her lap, distracting her from her rare time to sew.

Setting her work to the side, she picked Snowy up and placed him down to the side while she picked up her work once more.

"I don't like creatures of any sticking their butts in my face thank you very much… just lay next to me if you want to be around."

She muttered, going back into her form of meditation. Hopping onto the couch himself, Rune moved over to Snowy only to get scratched. Shaking his head, he sniffed towards Snowy once again, only letting out a small submissive yip before backing away from it.

Tapping Snowy on the nose, Violet gave him a very disapproving look, "You wish to stay, you need to be good to Rune."

Snowy rested his head onto his paws, what sounded like grumbling before he gave Rune a disapproving look as he barked when someone knocked the door.

"Good boy rune!" Petting him, she walked over to the door.

Opening it, she saw a soaked Takura, "Takura what are you doing out here?"

"You need to brush your cattle, they'll get grumpy."

"But I already-"a half done job doesn't help, go outside and get it done… it's already Autumn and I'm having to tell you such things."

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist!"

Heading outside, she headed into the barn to give Boon a good brush down. Riled up more than usual, Boon laid herself down as she set her head down like a petulant child.

"Alright, so you don't like rain, neither does demented."

"MOOON!" It groaned in protest.

"Calm down Boon." She muttered, brushing her hair. "It'll be alright, a bit of rain doesn't hurt."

Calming down, Boon stopped groaning and fell asleep when Violet brushed her….. Heading back into the house, she sighed, "What time is it?"

The grandfather clock showed it was 8 pm. "These days seem to disappear." Eating dinner, she prepared for bed. Covering herself in her giant duvet, she felt something furry nuzzle under her arm.

Opening one eye, she groaned, "Snowy, off the bed…" Purring, he disobeyed her words. "Snowy, off..." She grumbled, trying to push him off.

Hearing the fabric of her bed rip, she growled, and placed him onto the floor. "You sleep on the floor, beds are for humans only!" They had a good fight over the bed until finally snowy gave her the cutest look a cat could give (an evil cat at that) and finally she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine, I give up, I need sleep!"

Feeling something press up against her chest, she sighed, "Tomorrow you won't win."

He just simply purred

...

Turning over, Violet inhaled deeply before opening her eyes. Snowy was nowhere in sight. Looking over to her door, she noticed it was still closed, "Cats…" She sighed, standing up and getting ready for another day.

* * *

TBC


	25. Daryl 1

Enjoy

* * *

Taking out a bowl of cereal, she sat onto the table to see something come into her peripheral vision.

Looking, she spotted snowy appear. "I see, so you go outside, hm, saves me the trouble of getting a litter box."

Coughing, she closed her eyes, "Ow.." Standing up, She winced, "Better get my farming done…"

Heading out, she covered her eyes to cover the suns shining rays. "I never thought I would say it's nice to get some sunshine…"

Heading into the barn, she spotted Boon acting more strangely.

"Boon?"

Boon grumbled, giving an unhappy look.

"She's sick you know."

Turning her head, she spotted a harvest sprite, "Is she?"

"Yes, not a very good thing either, you might want to get some animal medicine."

"Yeah…" she stared off into the distance before blinking, "Wait, have we met?"

He smiled, "I don't think so, I'm kali, I arrived when you checked on Boon, if I remember you haven't used the touch glove for quite some time."

"Touch glove?"

"I see, touch gloves just allow you to pet them more efficiently, other than that, nothing more."

"I see…"

"Anyway I'll need to get to the sprite house, just give me a call if you need help with your animals."

Putting fodder into Boon's feeding bin, she left, tended to her chickens, and then knocked onto Takura's door.

Opening the door, he stared at her, "Was there something you needed?"

"Can I order some animal medicine." Scratching the back of his neck, he sighed, "I was afraid, I am surprised that you could tell Boon was sick, I checked earlier today but they said it was out of stock."

"What, but then Boon," "Don't worry, it takes a couple of days for animals to die from sickness, although depending on how long it takes new shipments to come in.. I don't know…"

"Is there anyone else that could help?"

"Well… I would only use it as a last resort, but… Daryl is the only one I can think of that can make animal medicines, but again I strongly advise it as a last resort."

"Alright then I'll talk to him!" Running off, she was to far away to hear his yelling….

"Daryl's house… I don't think I've ever been in there before…"

"That stupid… outrageous….mumble…mumble…"

"Daryl?"

Swerving around, he spoke in a raspy voice, "What? If you've come to… oh, Violet…what brings you here?"

"I was actually going to as-"Nevermind that, what am I going to do?"

"What? What's wrong?"

A piece of paper was held in front of her face, "That troublesome thief everyone is talking about has finally decided to make my laboratory his current goal; I bet he has come to steal some of my very special potions!"

"Wait the phantom thief?"

"Yes, that bastard has decided to strike my place."

"I could help you if you wish."

"You will?"

"Yes, but in exchange, would you mind giving me some animal medicine?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "It's a deal, just get him out, get him away from my precious work!"

"Can I take a look at the note?" Handing her the note, she read:

* * *

_Tonight I will indulge myself in your fine potions, _

_Love,_

_Phantom Theif~

* * *

_

"I'll come here at about 10, others say that's when he comes."

He nodded, "Yes, yes, also, I hear that you have some disease? If this is true, I would love to see what it is."

She smiled, backing away slightly, "Oh, thank you, but it's not quite that necessary, thank you for the offer though, I'll come back at ten then."….

...

Walking back into his lab around ten, she panted, "Sorry, I came as fast as I could."

"You came early, don't worry, I put my potions into a safe, that thieving creep won't steal it so easily."

Waiting for about an hour, Daryl suddenly squeaked, "No, I forgot I needed to get some herb for an experiment (and if I don't get it, the experiment will…..), guard my lab with your life and stop that thief from getting in!"

Watching him storm out of the lab, she coughed. "Great…"

"Ah, I never thought he would leave…" Skye sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Hello Vivi."

Standing in front of him, she frowned,

"Beautiful?"

"Please don't steal anything tonight…"

"Huh?"

"Boon's sick, if you steal something tonight, I won't be able to heal her and~" ***Cough! Cough!* **Coughing, she collapsed to the ground.

"Violet."

"Please don't… you idiot…"

Kneeling down, he wrapped his arms around her torso, "Alright, just calm down…" He muttered, helping her to her feet.

Coughing, blood splattered onto his shirt. "Sorry…"

Shaking his head, he lifted her chin up, and locked his lips to hers, pulling her body close, "It seems I've abandoned my duties haven't I?" He muttered going back to his kiss.

"Skye… you need to go… before Daryl….comes back…"

"Just a… moment longer…."

Giving her an almost pleading look, he tightened his grip around her waist.

Hearing the door click open, she pulled away,

"What's going on here?"

"Daryl…"

* * *

TBC


	26. Daryl 2

I apologize for the long gap...

Enjoy

* * *

"What are you… and him…" Daryl twitched, staring at the two.

Turning her, so that his hand was on her waist, he drew her closer to himself, "I planned on taking your medicines, but I found this little beauty, and I just had to distract her, so that she would've given me the medicine without struggle, but you came in before I could control her."

"You did the same to flora, you debaucher."

_Skye what are you doing? _Violet thought;

"Yes, even to her."

"I won't stand for it; Violet is helping me, so unhand her."

"No I don't think so, I'll take her and your precious potions."

Grabbing a strange device, he yelled, "I don't think so!" before shooting something at Skye. Collapsing to the ground, Skye twitched uncontrollably from some unknown shock. "Aha, I caught him, I must tell the police; the thief will finally stop stealing from everyone in the village!"

Grabbing his arm, Violet stopped him from advancing towards the phone, "Don't please!"

"What?"

"Please don't… he was lying, he was trying to stop you from getting the wrong idea, he's never touched Flora, she went with Carter when he came, and he only came for me."

"Vi-ghn…"

"And he decided to think twice about stealing from this place because I told him not to, please don't hand him in…"

"But if I let him go, he'll continue stealing."

"If he does, I'll just be there to stop him, please…"

"And how can I tell that he won't try to steal here ever again?"

"If he does, I will not stop you from handing him in."

Standing silently, he questioned, "Why do you risk so much for a petty thief?"

"He's my cure… without him, my disease would run rampant…"

"A cure to a disease? Hmmm… alright, how about in exchange, I take both of your bloods, this disease of yours has intrigued me for a while, ever since some of the other villagers have talked about it at least, especially because you can still work with it, and a cure, well, it works so well."

"Deal, but can I also have the medicine for my cow?"

Taking out two needles, he picked up a bottle of medicine, "You stopped him from stealing anything, so that is my end of the deal."

Drawing her blood, he took out the needle, and then placed a new vial into the new needle. Skye tried to struggle from his incapacitated state, fear in his eyes when the needle came into view. "Stop struggling, unless you really want me to hand you in."

Walking over to them, Violet smiled, "Let me take it from here." Sitting him up, she pulled his face into her chest, "Do it quickly." Petting his hair, she muttered soothing words while he had his blood drawn. "Done."

"That wasn't so bad was it!"

Looking away, he grumbled, "I hate needles…"

"You know." Daryl started, "Men are more afraid of needles then women, just to clarify, anyway you two better leave, I have what I want."

Pulling the tazer off of Skye, she helped him outside. "Why did you interrupt?"

Flicking him on the forehead, she frowned, "Did you want to be taken to jail? If I hadn't you would already be on your way to jail."

"Who ever said they could contain me."

"I'm not risking that! You know you are my cure!"

Gritting his teeth, he looked away, "Is that all I am to you?"

"What else would you be?"

Sighing, he shook his head, "Never mind, it doesn't matter." Clearing his throat, he stared at her, "You got what you came for, you know the way home…"

"Skye, why are you suddenly acting hostile?"

He Turned his back to her, "Because, I thought you cared more…" He muttered bitterly before running off.

Raising an eyebrow, she muttered, "Cared more… about what?" Entering the barn, she wringed her soaking wet hair. "I swear the harvest goddess is angry or something…" Walking over to Boon, she opened the animal medicine and fed it to her. Patting her head, she smiled, "That should make you feel better tomorrow."

Running into her house, she removed her clothing, getting into pajama's." Picking Snowy and Rune up, she carried them over to her room, and placed them onto the floor. "That idiot…" She muttered, "What does he mean by, "Care more"? How much more does caring go then being my cure?"

* * *

TBC


End file.
